A Queen's Lament
by Toni America
Summary: Desperate for love, a changeling queen does the unthinkable for her subjects. Can she survive deep behind enemy lines with her heart intact? Or will she fall victim to the affections of an old flame? Find out what really happened between Queen Chrysalis and Shining Armor. Pairings: Chrysalis/Shining Armor; Cadance/Shining Armor; Completed.
1. Prologue

**The Chrystal Heart Saga:**

**A Queen's Lament**

**A/N: **The first time I saw the Canterlot Wedding episodes, I immediately fell in-love with Queen Chrysalis and her kind. She didn't strike me as 'pure evil' and even in an universe where magic seemed to be the norm, she and hers didn't strike me as normal. So this is how I made sense of her existence while entertaining myself with my favorite kind of love story. Figured I'd share it with you good folks.

No offense to Cadance, but she just seems a little dull to me. I don't bash her or anything… but just know that my love for Chrysalis definitely shines through.

Quik head's up- It's a little AU and I'm sure I changed the official MLP timeline a little. I've been working on and off on this for about a year and a half... So this arc is complete. However, I'm always open to revisions for my personal developments as a writer.

Anyway- have fun!

*L*O*V*E*M*E

_**Summary:**__ Desperate for love, a changeling queen does the unthinkable for her subjects. Can she survive deep behind enemy lines with her heart intact or will she fall victim to the affections of an old flame? Find out what really happened between Queen Chrysalis and Shining Armor. __**Pairings**__: Chrysalis/Shining Armor; Cadance/Shining Armor_

**Chapter 1:**

The healer stared at her majesty with concern in her glowing blue eyes. "My Queen, you don't have to do this."

The teal haired changeling stood tall as she focused her attention on the mountainside city. "But I do," She said in a tone tinged with frustration. "Our people are dying..." And, once again, it's my fault. Chrysalis did not speak the words, but she knew her healer had picked up on her feelings.

The concern she felt from her subject only intensified. Odonata was as shrewd as they came taking her allegiance to her monarch very seriously. "There was no way you could have known Caine was unstable the way he was. His actions were a shock to all of us."

"Yes, but I heard his thoughts just as I heard my own. My mother birthed him and when I absorbed her being into mine, Caine became a part of me as well. How could I not have known?"

_Chrysalis felt as if she were rotting from the inside out. It hurt to breathe, to move, anything. Everything was amplified thanks to her connection to her subjects. Their pain would always be hers and there was nothing she could do to lessen her burden unless she could lessen theirs. _

_Thankfully, only the inhabitants of the city had consumed the poisoned love and everypony else was okay. Her providers/infiltrators as well as her guards were doing all they could to assist the healers with the sick. _

_To think that one of her own would do such a thing bothered the Queen as much as her physical sickness. She could feel her magic working to purge the foul substance from her system, but it still would take time before she was strong enough to help anypony else. She worried for her subjects realizing how toxic the love had to have been for it to incapacitate her like this. _

_Changeling royalty were built to withstand extreme stress as their existence could only be qualified as stressful, but her children were not as strong and she worried for their safety._

_Chrysalis moaned as she tried to push herself up only to fall back down into a heap of teal colored hair. A few days later, the changeling queen was up and about helping with all she could. She wished she could say the same of her subjects as half had already died from the contaminated emotion. The coldness that swept through her system as she felt their life force fade was harrowing, but Chrysalis had not had the time to linger as she helped the ones that were left._

_At the end of the whole ordeal, she had found out that Caine had poisoned almost all of their love reserves and what little they had left would only last them two or three months._

"Chrysalis, Caine knew what he was doing and he took precautions to make sure there was nothing you could do."

The moonlight glinted off her fangs as the changeling queen smiled bitterly at the older mare. She had known the healer for a long time and it brought her comfort to know that with the passing of her mother she still had someone who looked at her as something other than a monarch. "I appreciate your concern Odonata, but this is something that must be done for all of our sakes."

"Chrysalis, we live to serve to you."

"And I live to serve you- None of us seem to have much of a life." She grinned crookedly before adopting a more serious expression. "I can't continue this knowing that whenever I make a mistake it's you who have to pay for it." Harlequin eyes dulled as the changeling queen thought back to her adolescent years. She almost smiled as her own memories overpowered those of her people and the impressions tattooed upon the ancient magic that flowed through her veins.

"You were a child... Your mother's descent happened sooner than it should have."

"But that doesn't stop it from hurting." Her eyes narrowed as her thoughts continued to dwell over that tumultuous period of her life.

"_Mother!" Chrysalis cried fearful for her life and her mother's health. "That's not true! I would ne-"_

_The Princess was knocked onto the ground as her mother's body slammed into her, causing her to gasp in pain as she landed on her wings wrong. Despite their frail appearances, changelings were strong and just as durable thanks to their chitin armor. Groaning, the filly was trying to focus on the mare who attacked her instead of the discomforts of her wings._

_The Queen's eyes glowed brightly, almost blending with the whites of her eyes. "You don't think I hear you whispering poison in my mind?" She screamed enraged that the filly beneath her would try to deny her guilt. "Insane Imaga, Insane Imaga… Plotting against me- trying to drive me mad? You insolent bitch, after all I sacrificed…"_

_Chrysalis had never been more afraid for her life at that moment. "Mother, What's the matter with you! I wouldn't!" She pleaded as the queen's hooves pinned her down, forcing her to stare up into unhinged eyes. Who was this mare atop of her and what happened to her mother?_

_Her thoughts must have echoed within Imaga's mind, because suddenly the Queen was laughing madly as her gnarled horn began to charge with power. "Clever Chrysalis, Mommy's not here right now- You answer to our Queen now."_

_Chrysalis shuttered and grunted, twisting pitifully underneath the stronger pony. She could feel whatever ailed Imaga touching her mind as well, making her truly afraid. Her mother intended to kill her and there was nothing she could do._

"I can't ask my daughter to do what I had to do to my mother. I won't ask any of you what my mother asked." She shuddered still lost in the memory.

_Chrysalis blinked as an adult changeling walked forward to kneel before her mother. She could feel the fear and determination rolling off the mare as her blue eyes were resigned with pride and the smallest hint of fear. Imaga's maw was drawn in a tight line as she regarded the brave soul in front of her._

"_Kira Wynn, we thank you for your sacrifice. With your strength this Queen of the Changelings, as well the queens to come, will always pay tribute to your brood."_

_The mare rose with a serious expression on her face. "It is my honor to serve the hive and pay tribute to you your highness."_

"I don't deserve it." She could still hear the mare's screams. "But maybe... if I can do this for you... maybe then I would have deserved you're loyalty."

Odonata's features displayed her disagreement, but her eyes were full of understanding. She trusted her Queen even if she did not like her methodology. "And you're sure you can trust him?"

Chrysalis shook her head with an unpleasant expression on her face. "No, but what choice do I have?"

_"Such a clichéd race you changelings are."_

_"Discord..." The teal haired pegacorn didn't waste her breath on asking him the obvious. The chaos infatuated deity played by his own rules with powers no pony knew the limits to. If she was surprised to see him in her private quarters she didn't look it. Perhaps she was too sick to care._

_"To literally live for an emotion that only brings about your doom. Your kind, my dear, are the most twisted I've ever encountered. The biggest punch line on this side of the ocean!"_

_"Changelings are dead and you think it's funny?" Chrysalis was still recovering from her sickness, but she found the strength to show her indignation._

_"Actually, I find it rather hilarious. And they said love couldn't kill... Guess they never had a changeling's brand of feeling." The draconequus snickered at the idea, completely unrepentant of his words._

_"How dare you?" Chrysalis seethed, harlequin eyes incensed at his nerve. Forcing herself to stand despite the nausea and pain that left her on slightly unbalanced legs, she responded. "Can you not see my people are in mourning?" _

_"Mourning?" Discord sounded thoughtful. "I forgot you were capable of that... Although I shouldn't be given the circumstances of your kind."_

_"Get out..." She hissed trembling from her anger and the pain ravaging her system._

_"Beg your pardon?"_

_"Get out, Discord before I throw you out in pieces!" Her tone, despite her struggles, was deadly serious. It had taken her a lot of effort to stand on her hooves- even more to show that even in sickness she would not stand for belittlement or disrespect._

_He smirked at her ire liking the spirit behind her bright eyes. "Is that any way to talk to your father?"_

_"Father?" Chrysalis bit back a groan. "I have no father and if I did, it wouldn't be you." While it was true other changelings were born still only to be given life, changeling queens were physically created with magic. In actuality, all changelings were magically inclined as they were all brought to life by the queen's magic. While all changelings were considered to be the Queen's children, only a changeling princess could be called her flesh. _

_"Father, creator, maker, god... I forget what ponies are calling it nowadays. Either way, it's that being that you owe your existence to. But I must be honest, father is my personal fav. It makes me feel all warm inside." he cackled as he slithered through the air, drawing closer to the teal haired pegacorn. _

_"You don't know anything."_

_"I beg to differ..." His red-on-yellow eyes twinkled mischievously. "I know all there is to know about your kind. Maybe even a way to kick that nasty love habit you seem to have." He's lying, she thought. But then again what reason would he have to lie, besides the obvious? "I could be... or I could be your knight in shining armor... your path to savioress." The god of chaos smirked at the flicker of emotion that broke through the Changeling Queen's mask. _

_Chrysalis frowned. "Are you in a position to deny my guidance?"_

_Her thoughts were on the discovery her providers had informed her of a couple of hours ago. The little love that they had left would not be enough to nurture the sick or sustain the rest of the hive. But that didn't mean she had to play whatever game Discord wanted her to. The draconequus was known for his mischievous tendencies and lack of consideration. Chrysalis could handle this... Couldn't she?_

_"My Queen?" The two were interrupted by one of the Queen's guards who immediately hissed at the sight of the chaos deity. Before Chrysalis could utter a word the changeling guard was already in an offensive position ready to launch himself at the intruder. _

_"Stand down," she ordered with hard eyes as the male looked ready to draw blood._

_Discord watched as her indecision battled with her pride, smirking as his seeds of doubt took root. "I can see I caught you at a bad time. But when you're ready to be a good ruler, you know, the kind that actually looks out for her people, I'm only a call away." And with that he left her to her sickly species._

_At first she'd gathered her most distinguished nobles, discussing possible courses of actions. The difference between a noble and a regular changeling citizen was sacrifice. Not every changeling was out in the trenches- those were mostly nobles. Changeling nobles were changelings who had proved their loyalty by offering the ultimate sacrifice, their life force. For such a gift their brood was rewarded with greater responsibility and magical benefits that celebrated their selflessness and helped them with their tasks. _

_Serving the Queen was serving the hive, and serving the hive was taking care of those close to you. Her guard as well as her healers and some providers, or changeling infiltrators, were nobles._

_Throughout these discussions she couldn't rid her thoughts of her impromptu conversation with the draconequus. What if he was telling the truth? What if... what if he really was around when her species was created? Her kind was so dependent upon magic and emotion that their circumstances seemed completely unnatural. What if the draconequus had answers to questions she'd never dream of having? If it were all so simple, wouldn't somepony had done something centuries ago?_

_Three days later, after much deliberation and hours of debate, Chrysalis found herself no closer to an answer than she was when she'd first called her delegations to order. A part of her swelled at an idea of an invasion, but she squashed that ghost of an idea vehemently. Invasion was out of the question as they simply weren't strong enough, not to mention the ramifications of such an aggressive action. She wasn't as ambitious in that sense as past queens had been._

_So with a heavy heart and the subduing of her pride, she decided to contact the disharmonious deity._

_It was no surprise to the draconequus to hear the changeling Queen's tentative summons a few days later._

_"Took you long enough..." He grinned toothily as his reptilian-like eyes gazed upon the Queen's own unnatural gaze._

_Chrysalis swallowed a retort as she focused on presenting a calm facade. Like it or not, Discord was her only lead to a solution at the present moment. "Earlier... when you said you were my- our father... what did you mean by that?"_

_"Ahhh, interested are you..."_

_"Please... If there's anything that can help, I need to know. If you were involved in our creation then you owe us that much. We can't lose any more like this! They don't deserve it..."_

_"Ugh, don't go getting all sentimental on me with your crying eyes and desperate pleas. Discord, please," he mocked with wide and tearful eyes. "Please help me save my people." His bottom lip trembled as he painted the perfect picture of despair._

_"Discord!"_

_"Oh alright!" He griped. "Let's see... Ah! They say it is better to have loved and lost than it is to have never loved at all. But I say it is better to retain ones sanity than to love so hard that you lose all sense of reality. But what is love but madness wrapped in pretty packaging? There are ponies that have lied for love, ponies that have died for love, and ponies who have killed for love. And still ponies celebrate this nefarious emotion of pleasure, encouraging it for their leisure. For such atrocities I could not standby. So to teach a lesson an alicorn's love was demonized." _

_Chrysalis blinked in confusion. "Is that all?" _

_"I think it's enough."_

_Harlequin eyes narrowed and Chrysalis bared her fangs at the draconequus. "What does that mean?" She snarled throwing her hooves up in frustration. Berating herself for her helplessness, she should've known she couldn't expect the chaotic creature to be straightforward. _

_Discord appeared hurt, "I'll admit it's not my best but that was uncalled for..."_

_"Your toying with me is what's uncalled for! This was a waste of time."_

_He poofed away only to reappear in front of her. The mismatched creature hovered above the changeling queen as he stared down at her with something like fondness. "Chrysalis," he cooed, "you're no fun when you're like this. But I promise I'm a changed creature! Let me make it up to you, dear. You just might enjoy yourself on the way."_

_"The maker is punishing me," she muttered miserably._

_He gave her a toothy smirk. "Guilt too bitter a pill to swallow?" Annoyed by his statement, she bit her lip to keep from giving him the satisfaction of seeing her riled up. "What's done is done, I say. Let bygones be bygones. No one can change the past... Believe me- I've tried." It was the first genuine thing he'd said since he apparated in front of her. _

_"If only it were that easy..."_

_"But what if it was? What if I told you that all you needed was love?" She glared at him certain he was mocking her now. "It's true, dearest. True love can overcome anything, as clichéd as it sounds." He poofed away again, reappearing wrapped around her pearlescent colored abdomen. His snout rested beside her ear as he continued. "There's an ancient magic so strong and powerful in you that all you need is proper encouragement."_

_Harlequin eyes were wide as his words echoed through her mind drowning out the sounds of the others. What power? And could it really be so simple? Chrysalis licked her lips, "What power? And what do you mean by proper... encouragement?"_

_"What makes a changeling so different from any other pony? Twisted you may look but are your hearts so dissimilar? But alas it was so long ago..." The draconequus grinned as he directed her face to his with the pull of his claw before straightening himself out. "Perhaps more suitable answers can be found in Canterlot."_

* * *

**A/N: **I'll be posting this fic in chapters of three so it won't be story overload. Feedback, especially constructive feedback, is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

The streets of Canterlot were bustling with life as ponies went about their daily business. Despite its old world charm, the city was very modern and its colonial style architecture only added to its sophistication. Crème colored buildings topped with steeples of lavender and gold paid homage to Equestira's leaders of sun and moon. It truly was a beautiful city with its cultured looks and denizens.

"Ah wonder what all the fuss is about..." A champagne colored Earth pony mused as she sipped at her drink while hooving through a newspaper. She and her sister sat in one of Canterlot's many shops casually drinking tea and eating dessert. A local newspaper rested on the table between the two as they passed the time.

The paper had made mention of a royal announcement that would be taking place today outside the castle's gates. Princess Celestia's niece would be the pony of the hour announcing the news.

The Earth pony stared at the mare across from her when she failed to respond. "Honey Pie?" Her sister questioned with an amused expression on her face. "People can see ya, ya know."

Her sister continued to tongue her square of chocolate with something akin to fondness. Maroon eyes looked up from their labor of love with a twinkle of mischief. "Let 'em... Chocolate has a way of makin' a mare feel special. N' Ah, for one, deserve to feel special."

"Right..." The mare known as Sweet Pea drawled with a roll of her maroon eyes.

The two mares were identical from their freckle sprayed noses to their white spotted hips. The only reason one could tell the two apart was because their auburn hair was styled different. Sweet Pea wore a short pixie cut, while Honey Pie's long mane was secured away from her face with a maroon colored bow.

Finally the younger of the two took the chocolate treat between her lips making an even bigger show of savoring the taste before chewing and swallowing. Sobering before her older twin could scold her, Honey Pie adopted a more serious tone despite her lingering chocolate high. "Well, if we wanna find out Ah suggest we get going Sweet Stuff."

"Agreed." Maroon eyes flashed an icy shade of blue. "Let's make tracks."

The two changelings had been casually observing the inhabitants of the city blending in with relative ease for the past week. Even though the Queen rarely went out to infiltrate, she was actually very good at it. It wasn't that past monarchs had been bad at it, but in order for the love changelings harvested to last and be truly effective the Queen had to process the emotion.

After Discord's cryptic words and unassuming suggestion, Chrysalis and her healer had come to the city expecting to have their work cut out for them. Imagine their surprise when they found out the sun sovereign's niece was an alicorn of love.

When Chrysalis and Odonata had finally made it to the mouth of the sol alicorn's castle, there was already a sizable crowd gathered. There was a spark of excitement in the air as Celestia's announcement had inspired all sorts of gossip. Every pony the two had come across was babbling about the unknown news.

"I wonder what the news is..."

"I heard that Blueblood has been caught with the Earl of Redcoat's wife…"

"I heard Luna had a relapse."

"Perhaps Celestia has found a husband… 2,000 years is a long time to be alone…"

Despite her genteel nature, the changeling mare had a bit of weakness for gossip. With the type of connection she had with her subjects it served as a great distraction when things became too hectic. Nevertheless, Chrysalis still took in her surroundings with an air of curiousness that reinforced her innocent expression. Odonata was much the same and no pony was the wiser about either's true identity. Mentally, the two regarded their fellow brethren with something less than innocent.

Ponies were a haughty bunch of frivolous equines. Changelings were reviled by the species and for that the Queen had little respect for them. Mentally frowning at the creatures she was pressed shoulder-to shoulder with, her mental commentary was automatic. Everything about them reeked of privilege and vanity, and yet the changeling queen wished all of her subjects had such carefree luxuries. Of course not all changelings were expected to be experts of subterfuge, but there were no illusions about what their kind did to survive. Their Emerald Sapped City was actually quite breathtaking and everyone did what was necessary to keep it that way.

"Hey, Ah think it's about to start," Sweet Pea gushed to her sister pulling Honey Pie from her thoughts. "Look!" Sure enough the crowd went quiet only to erupt in cheers and smiles when a romantic looking mare of royalty stepped out onto the balcony accompanied by two high ranking guards.

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was a beautiful alicorn with a coat the color of pale cerise. Her voluminous mane was violet with streaks of rose and gold. The citizens of Canterlot stared upon their princess with reverence and love. She was the epitome of nobility with her demure confidence and sweet-temperament. The two changelings exchanged glances before following the lead of the crowd with as much dignity as they could.

Cadance smiled at her reception. She loved Canterlot and the ponies that lived there. Her violet eyes swept over the crowd as she waved dutifully. "Thank you," She called with just the right amount of humility. "I know you're all as curious as I am excited by my aunt's announcement." Ponies quieted down as the love alicorn's pleasant tone fell over them. "As you all know, Captain Lockhart has served Canterlot for the past twenty years as Captain of the Royal Guard." At the mention of the name a stoic Pegasi stepped forward with eyes as sharp as steel.

Even with his age, there was nothing soft or frail about the frosty colored pony. Cadance smiled at him warmly before continuing. "Regardless of my heavy heart, it gives me great pleasure to congratulate him as today our iron willed protector has finally decided to retire and live out his days in unadulterated bliss!" The crowd broke out into applause as the now-retired pegasi was presented with medal after medal for his service and dedication.

Throughout all of this, Chrysalis found her maroon gaze studying the other guard who was staring dutifully ahead. There was something familiar about the unicorn and the changeling queen was beside herself as suspicions arose in her mind. While no one else thought twice about the anxiousness shining in maroon eyes, Sweet Pea was not fooled. "Honey Pie?" Her sister vocalized with a hint of concern displayed on her equine features.

Chrysalis ignored her healer as Cadance continued on with the announcement. "While General Lockhart will greatly be missed, one of Canterlot's very own has been chosen to fill his shoes." The younger stallion stepped forward with a spark of pride in his brilliant blue eyes. The love alicorn's eyes flashed with affection as she named one of the city's most well-liked and respected stallion's. "Mares and gentlecolts, I present to you your new Captain of the Guard, and my coltfriend," Cadance winked before showcasing a teasing smile, "Shining Armor!"

Chrysalis felt her mind go blank as the ponies around her erupted into approbation. She was faintly aware of Odonata trying to get her attention, but the only thing she could comprehend was Princess Cadance kissing the new Captain's cheek as the retired Lockhart presented him with his new rank.

She wanted to assure her healer that everything was okay, that she was okay, but for whatever reason her heart refused to comply as it beat fiercely in surprise. The changeling Queen did not have long to process this information as the love princess decided to bless her city's citizens with a taste of her magic.

The crowd swooned with admiration as the candy-eyed alicorn allowed her love to envelope them in a warm cocoon of pleasant emotion. "For Shining Armor and Captain Lockhart! And to all of you, with love and dedication anything is possible!"

Maroon eyes went wide and Chrysalis had to grab her 'sister' to keep her from bouncing all over the place. She grimaced as the alicorn's magic washed over her form. The emotive magic felt foreign and nauseous. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the princess' pleasant display as Sweet Pea's gaze was pink with hearts as she bounced in her grasp. No one else seemed to be sickened by the magic's effects, a response that made her curious. Turning her attention back to the enthusiastic pony in her grasp, Chrysalis realized she had to do something as ponies were beginning to stare.

"Let's go Sweet Pea," Honey Pie grunted dragging her twin through the crowd and away from the alicorn's saccharine abilities and the stallion she remembered a lifetime ago.

While changelings could digest and draw nutrients from raw love, it wasn't nearly as satisfying or nourishing as it could be once the Queen amplified certain nuances and removed the more impassioned parts of the emotion. Changelings by nature were greedy, but raw love energy when ingested in large amounts was very capable of driving a changeling into love lust- something that was to be avoided at all costs. A changeling drunk on love was one thing, a changeling lusting for love was completely different.

Honey Pie had managed to drag her sister back to their room. Once she shut the door, she turned her attention to the beaming pony behind her. "Sugar Pie, she's simply irresistible! Can we take her home? Oh please, please, please! Tell me we can bag her up and steal her away!" Sweet Pea was a thousand words per minute as she went on and on about the love alicorn.

Honey Pie couldn't help but grimace as thoughts of the cerise colored princess made her teeth hurt. Shuddering, she allowed the green flames of her magic to engulf her body licking away her false skin. Gone was the champagne coat and auburn locks of the Earth pony Honey Pie. Left in their stead was the twisted and polished regal-ness associated with the changeling Queen Chrysalis.

The Changeling Queen stared at her subject with exasperation. 'Sweet Pea' continued to bounce around the room with hearts in her eyes as she gushed about their encounter. She couldn't leave the healer alone in such a state and only time could sober the inebriated changeling. How Odonata was even able to stomach the princess' love, Chrysalis would never understand. It made her sick to her stomach.

She would simply have to wait.

A past time she'd never been fond of. It gave her mind license to wander down roads better left un-traveled.

*L*O*V*E*M*E

Odonata moaned as she fell from her love high. "Great maker, what happened?" She was back in the room that had been rented by Sweet Pea and Honey Pie lying on a couch. Confused by how she'd gotten there as well the time of day, she was about to search for her monarch when she noticed a familiar pair of incandescent eyes watching her through the darkness that filled the room.

"Chrysalis…" She sat up on the couch only to have her stomach mock her by lurching in a fit of nausea.

The Changeling Queen's laugh was low. "Feeling better?" she drawled lazily. Any other pony would be freaked out by the changeling's multi-tonal voice, but changelings liked that sort of thing. It was soothing and maternal to the senses.

"What happened?"

"Pretty in pink…" she mused as she got up from her spot to flick on a light switch. The healer nodded as understanding flashed in her icy eyes. Cadance was an Alicorn who specialized in love magic. She hadn't known that the Princess would do that. Now that she knew Cadance used her magic so casually, she would not make the same mistake twice. Inebriated changelings were sloppy and could cause problems if an opportunity presented itself.

As Odonata took a moment to ground herself and process everything that happened, Chrysalis cast a spell to help her be rid of the nausea and weakness that always followed that kind of lovesickness. A sigh of appreciation was her reward as icy eyes shined brighter and the healer lowered herself back onto the couch to rest.

It was silent before the healer voiced what both knew was on her mind. "I saw him too, My Queen." Despite her tiredness, Odonata was still in tune with her ruler's emotions. She didn't have to see the other changeling to know that she had tensed.

"It's fine, Odonata. This doesn't change anything."

If only Chrysalis had seen herself as the healer saw her all those years ago. The changeling princess Odonata had been charged with returning ten years ago had forged her self a new life she had not wanted to leave. "Chrysalis-"

"I can handle it!" She assured the older mare with narrowed eyes. "He isn't mine anymore… He never really was."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear."

Chrysalis' smile was forced as she changed the subject to more pressing matters. While her healer had been incapacitated, Chrysalis had been using the hive mind to converse with two of her top generals who were also inside the city gates. "The life of a Princess is never easy, but with Luna in charge of the military and Celestia running the political scene that doesn't leave much work for Cadance. I doubt there's much, if anything, expected from her aside from social appearances. Interview everyone you can about this city and its rulers. I want to know how she interacts with her people, who she's often seen with, where she goes and why. Jadzia and Kirai will be joining you in the 'interview' process."

A changeling's interview involved an invasive type of magic that left its victims in a drone-like state allowing the spell's caster to pick through memories and ask the incapacitated questions without them being aware. The only side effects of such magic were headache and confusion, afterwards, however, the beguiled were never the wiser.

Odonata nodded. "What about you?"

"I'll search my previous lives' memories for anything. Circe was most intrigued by pony affairs, perhaps she knew more of Canterlot's intimate secrets. I only lived here for about a year."

"Good luck then…"

"You keep it." Her tone was genial despite confident expression on her face. "I will do this, and we will be successful."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter, as well as the previous, alludes to some back history between Chrysalis and Shining Armor- which I do have a story for. Technically this story is called "A Queen's Lament," but it is a part of a trio that I refer to as the Chrystal Heart Saga. Honestly, you can read them as stand alones but I just thought I'd mention it. The prequel to this is called "Sweet Hearts and Princesses." It's around- somewhere- though it's a few chapters away from being complete.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And leave some feedback, plzzz!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza lay in her California king as her aunt was in the process of pulling up the sun up for the day. The rays of the fiery star streamed in through her windows lighting her room and warming her body. Moaning at the warm sensation violet eyes were slow to open as the young princess began what was to be her morning ritual.

Taking a hoof through her voluminous mane, Cadance set up in bed with a coy smile dancing on her lips. Today was going to be the start of something wonderful- she could feel it. The alicorn of love rolled out of bed and made her way to her private bath as she hummed a light and catchy tune. Her bathroom was as luxurious as it was spacious complete with a full-sized bath, shower, toilet and sink.

With lidded eyes, the cerise colored mare used her magic to turn on her rain shower. Waiting for the water to hit the right temperature, she busied around in the closet in search of soap and a brush. After settling on an amber scented shampoo, Cadance hopped into the shower and allowed the high-pressured stream to rain down on her soaking her skin and encouraging her mood.

Half an hour later, the princess walked out of her bathroom fresh and clean. After taking a seat at her vanity she began styling her hair and running over her plans for the day. When she was done, Cadance stared at her pretty in pink features making sure her tiara was straight and not a hair was out of place. When all was to her satisfaction she made her way out of her room and went downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Morning everypony!" Sang her saccharine voice as she greeted her aunts, cousin and an official or two.

The dining ponies greeted the young alicorn with the same amount of chirpiness as they watched her take her seat amongst them.

Cadance stared at the breakfast the servants had laid out with a pleasant smile and thoughtful humming. There were a variety of fruits as well as pancake stacks set in the middle of table. Deciding on strawberry stacks and a glass of milk, the cerise colored mare magically served herself and quietly took in the conversation around her.

"This new treaty the griffins have proposed is as ambitious as it is cumbersome," Celestia sighed. "But I must admit it shows much potential and if we could meet halfway I feel Equestria could gain a worthy ally."

The beautiful enigma known as Luna smiled at her sister impishly. "If anyone can persevere, it is you Tia. Griffins are tenacious creatures, but I digress. This is one matter I cannot say I envy you over." The table laughed at her teasing words.

Celestia smiled warmly at her sister as she retorted with her own teasing. "Not interested in politics are you?"

"Oh Tia, I may be an exceptional warrioress, but a miracle worker I am not. Diplomatic policy was never my favored choice of study."

"What about you Prince Blueblood," the table's attention turned towards the male aristocrat whose expression said it all.

"No offense Cousin, but for once I do believe we are all in agreement with you," Cadance quipped with a smile in the stallion's direction. Blueblood was not amused but allowed a tight smile anyway. After the teasing had died down Celestia turned her attention to her giggling niece who had popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"You have plans for today," the sol alicorn vocalized in a way that sounded more like a statement.

Violet eyes brightened. "Me, Lyrica and Basil are volunteering at the Canterlot Home for Girls today. We're making the girls lunch." The table was abuzz with approval as everyone admired the love alicorn's ethic. All except Blueblood who snorted at the idea. Normally Cadance would ignore her cousin, but today was not one of those days. She felt like she could take on the world and Blueblood's bad attitude was only the start.

"Something wrong, Blueblood?" Cadance asked with a tilt of her head. "I'm sure Matron would love to see another face if you're interested." The evil look he shot her made her chuckle.

"I think I'll leave that to you, Cadance."

"No harm in a little honest work. Ultimately as servants of the people it's what we're supposed to do." Despite the pleasantness in her tone, no pony missed the princess' shot at the young prince's vanity.

"I guess when you're born into royalty the need to prove it isn't nearly as strong as it is for those who aren't."

A nervous cough was heard as everypony watched the exchange with curiousness.

Cadance smiled at the open insult after taking a sip of her milk. "I suppose you're right. It's good to know a pony's action has no bearing on their worth or else I would hate to see where our nobles would be. I envy you cousin. Not all of us can be as self-assured as you." Cadance's pretty in pink features were confident as she waited for another slick remark. The Prince glowered at the alicorn as he stuffed a bite of pancake in his mouth.

Luna rose a brow at the conversation amused at Cadance's reaction to the prince's spoiled countenance. It was rare for the Princess to call anypony out on anything. 'Perhaps Cadance is growing up,' she thought as she and her sister traded looks.

"So I take it you'll be buried beneath scrolls and locked in heated debate for quite some time?" The love alicorn smiled when she was sure conversation with her cousin was done.

Celestia exhaled rather sadly after swallowing a bite of pancake, "As Equestria's leading diplomat 'quite some time' is certainly an apt description."

"Good morning ma'am, Princess Luna, Prince Blueblood… Princess Cadance." A new pony entered through the dining room's entryway. The group, with the exception of Cadance, addressed the Captain of the Royal Guard with casual smiles.

"Good morning."

"Shining Armor."

"Morning."

Princess Cadance smiled up at her coltfriend timidly as she greeted him with aloof professionalism. "Captain."

She could feel Celestia's eyes on her as she did so. Even though her Aunt had been happy that she had finally decided to take a beau, she wasn't ecstatic to know that it was a prominent member in the royal military or that she had decided to go public with it. A good princess was objective Celestia had said, and above all selfless in her duty to her people.

The royal guardsman raised a brow at the formal greeting but turned his attention to his country's leading monarch.

"Princess Celestia, the Griffin ambassadors have arrived," he informed the sol alicorn.

She nodded as she took the last bite of her breakfast. "Well, it's off to work for me." The pristine colored alicorn stood tall and made her way out of the dining hall. "Luna, Blueblood, Cadance. Oh and Cadance send the Matron my regards." She turned looking for her Captain to escort her.

"I just need a moment with Princess Cadance." Shining Armor replied to Celestia's expectant gaze.

"Don't tarry too long. There is work to be done." With Celestia's parting everyone else decided to go about his or her daily business as well.

Luna barely stifled a yawn as she got on her hooves and showcased a sleepy grin. "I bid you all good day. The night has a way of creeping up on you."

Everyone else dispersed with a nod and quick word leaving Cadance alone with the guard captain.

"I guess that means me too," Cadance smiled at the white stallion as she got up from her seat and made to leave through the doorway he occupied.

Shining Armor grinned as he used a foreleg to block her path.

Violet eyes widened in surprise as the two locked gazes. "Is… something wrong?" Cadance swallowed with a nervous smile as she was forced to stop her movements. She could have easily gone around the stallion but decided to humor him.

"No… I just wanted to give you this." Shining Armor leaned closer to kiss the cerise colored mare who, at the last second, turned her head forcing his lips to connect with her cheek instead of her mouth.

"Cadie?" His confusion was palpable as he pulled away to stare at his marefriend in question.

"Thanks," she grinned. "But my Aunt's already given me one speech. I think I'll wait till you're not on duty so I can really enjoy_ whatever_ it is you want to give me. " With a giggle Cadance gave the snow colored stallion a quick nuzzle and continued on her way. "Bye Shining."

Azure colored eyes stared after her as she continued on her way.

*L*O*V*E*M*E*

"Sooo… how does it feel?"

Cadance, Lyrica and Basil had been in the Canterlot Home for Girls for about an hour now working on a stew for the young fillies they would later be spending time with.

Cadance worked diligently at chopping carrots, celery, red bell peppers and garlic at the prep table in the middle of the kitchen, while Lyrica, a sea green unicorn with hair of a lighter hue, was at the stove in front of the prep table to the right of the kitchen sink stirring the brew and adding herbs as she saw fit. Basil, who was a blue roan colored pony with a dark mane, sat on the counter top to the alicorn's left inspecting her hooves as her friends worked.

"How does what feel?" Cadance asked stilling her knife as she blew a stray lock of hair out of her face. Pretty in pink features regarded the blue roan with admonishment steeped in annoyance. "Working you mean?"

Basil smirked at the princess waving her scowl away. "Work is overrated, Cadance. I'm talking about having a coltfriend." Cadance rolled her eyes at her friend. Basil was a noble's daughter who despite her self-seeking attitude was actually a hardworking shop owner.

"I don't kiss and tell," The cerise colored alicorn stuck her nose up in the air before magically grabbing a bowl full of freshly picked tomatoes by the sink on the counter top nearest to Lyrica. The home had its own vegetable garden and the trio had to go out and pick their ingredients before they could start preparing a meal.

"I didn't know you kissed," came Basil's snide comment as she folded her forelegs across her chest.

Cadance made a face at the glowering mare before taking a tomato from the basket. The royal mare gave her knife a spin before setting out to section the tomato into fourths.

"Nice try, Bazi but you may want to up your tactics before trying that one on me."

Basil huffed as she rolled her bright blue eyes. "Fancy," she muttered annoyed with her friend's fiercely urbane attitude and showy knife skills.

Lyrica's melodic giggle could be heard as she watched over her friends with a wry smile. The sea green pony with golden eyes shook her head as she continued to stir the thick stew she had boiling. "No need to be sour Basil. Cadance likes to take things slow and as her friends we should respect her wishes." Lyrica, an actor's daughter from Manehattan, was an aspiring singer.

"Thank you, Lyra," Cadance over-emphasized with a triumphant smirk at the blue roan. Basil's bossiness was usually curbed by Lyra's kind disposition.

"Come off it, Cadance." Basil breathed as she hopped off the counter top to check the baker's oven that was on the other side of the room. "You're dating one of the city's hottest stallions'- live a little. No offense to your Aunt, but you don't want to be a 1,000 years old and still be a virgin. I know Shining Armor certainly isn't… the virgin part I mean." Basil doubted that the sol alicorn was inexperienced, but then again she had never seen her with anypony. Not that that mattered, but saying anything wayward about Celestia was a sure way to get a response out of the love alicorn. The blue roan opened the oven wide enough to peep in on her four loaves of bread before turning to see a pair of candy colored eyes glaring at her with thinly veiled annoyance.

"First off, I could do without thinking about my Aunt's sleeping arrangements. Secondly, my romantic escapades are not up for your critique." Her tone and expression booked room for no opposition as she magically floated the bowl of now sliced tomatoes to Lyrica who took it and poured it in the stew.

"She has a point Basil… How it happens for her is her business," The singer turned her gaze to Cadance with a kind smile. "But you will tell us if it happens right?"

"Of course," Cadance said as she gathered her chopped ingredients in separate bowls to give to Lyrica. If she was disturbed by the interest her friends showed in her love life it didn't show.

"So I didn't see you drunkenly stumble off with our dear Captain a few weeks ago at that ball your Aunt hosted?" Lyrica asked innocently. Violet eyes widened considerably. Lyrica's eyes were full of mirth at the Princess' expense.

"Seriously?!" Basil shrieked with a giant grin on her maw abandoning her intention of taking out the bread. "Details, Cadance, Details!"

It wasn't a secret between the trio that Cadance had a crush on the then guard pony, but after that party Lyrica had noticed the two were more affectionate towards each other despite their shyness. Two weeks later they were an official couple. Coincidence? The singer didn't think so.

Lunch was a little late at the Canterlot home for girls that day.

"Thank you ladies so much! The girls loved the meal and the attention." Matron's weary features were full of appreciation as she hugged the three mares. The trio had just had parting words with the younger girls and the home's staff. The home housed 20 fillies in addition to four house supervisors, Matron included.

"It was our pleasure," came Lyrica's pleasant voice.

"We'll have to volunteer here again soon," Cadance agreed.

"If you ever need a bargain for clothes, feel free to stop by my shop. The girls deserve it," Basil added with a grin. Shockingly, it was Basil who interacted the most with the younger fillies. Cadance and Lyrica had traded looks as they watched their friend; neither would've pegged the female patrician as maternal.

Gratitude flashed in the older mare's eyes as she thanked the girls for their service again. After exchanging farewells for the last time, the three mares were on their way to their favorite coffee shop to unwind before returning to their respective homes.

The Cocoa Bean was located in uptown Canterlot, which was about a 15-minute trot away from the home. But because Cadance and her friend's ran in the upper crust of Canterlot society it turned into a 20-minute journey as the trio was stopped by a few denizens wanting to chat.

The Cocoa Bean was a chic café dressed in light colors with French accents. After entering the privately owned establishment the trio greeted the owner and headed upstairs to take a seat at their regular table that was located on the outside veranda.

A light bay colored pony greeted the mares and quickly took their orders.

"That was good fun," Lyrica smiled after the female waiter left.

"Maybe there's something to that altruistic heart of yours." Basil admitted to the love alicorn who appeared lost in thought.

"Looking for foals of your own, Mama Bazi?" Lyrica teased turning that dreamy smile of hers onto the blue roan.

The other huffed before folding her arms across her chest. "Nothing wrong with foals, but I'm not looking for any anytime soon."

Their waiter had returned with their drinks and snacks. "You ladies need anything else?"

"No thanks," Cadance spoke up. "We'll call if we change our minds." Dismissed, the waiter went about tending to her other patrons.

The love alicorn was thoughtful as she half listened to her friends go on about their plans for the next couple of days. Lyrica would be touring for the next couple of weeks, while Basil would be attending some fashion shows to find some new designers for merchandise to sell in her shop.

The conversation trickled off as the two ponies carefully studied the oddly introspective alicorn.

"Cadance…" Lyrica began, "Is everything alright?"

Violet eyes blinked as she was pulled from her own thoughts to regard the mares in front of her. "What do you-"

"Cadance?" At the sound of a familiar masculine voice, Lyrica and Basil perked up as the love alicorn turned to look over her shoulder.

Canterlot's Captain of the Royal Guard stood there in his official uniform with a grin on his snow white features. Candy colored eyes widened ever so slightly as she took in the visage of Shining Armor. What was he doing here? Thought the Princess as she heard her friends giggling at her reaction. Vocalizing her confusion she placed her hooves on the table as she gave him her full attention. "Shining? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're day was going and maybe take you out for dinner." The stallion approached the trio's table and took a seat after politely acknowledging Lyrica and Basil.

"But Aunt Celestia…" Cadance protested weakly with an anxious expression shadowing her features.

"Is still stuck in negotiations… She told me to enjoy the rest of my day with my beautiful marefriend." Cadance rose a brow at that one but made no reply.

"Second times the charm, I've heard it said," Basil grinned lecherously at her cerise colored friend.

"We can always catch up later." Lyrica chimed in.

"Nonsense…" Cadance gave a nervous chuckle before sipping daintily at her coffee beverage. "You guys will be leaving tomorrow and I won't see you till much later in the month. What about the plans we made for tonight?" She stressed giving her friends a look that communicated bodily harm if her demands were not met.

Basil and Lyrica traded looks before reluctantly corroborating her excuse.

"Oh yeah… I forgot."

"We were going to that thing."

Shining Armor looked on the whole exchange with a small frown. His marefriend wasn't avoiding him… was she? The disappointment that shined in his blue eyes almost made the love alicorn feel bad. "Oh… well… I guess I'll see you later then?" He asked his tone unsure.

"I'll make it up to you," she promised apologetically lightly tapping the bottom of his chin with a dainty hoof. Leaning forward, the cerise colored princess placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before she whispered sweetly in his ear. "Meet me in the garden tonight." Pulling away, candy colored eyes locked with his curious gaze as a small smile made its way across his muzzle. "Ten o'clock too late for you?"

"Not at all."

Cadance giggled and shot him a wink. "Then I'll see you then, Captain."

"Princess." With that the stallion stood, said goodbye to the other mares and took his exit. Candy colored eyes followed his retreat until he disappeared through the veranda's exit. With a sigh, the love alicorn turned her attention to her friends who both had confused expressions on their faces.

Pushing forward with random conversation, she shrugged away their inquiries with a coy smile and a sip of coffee.

*L*O*V*E*M*E

The forgotten Canterlot caves were eerily beguiling with its incandescent fungi and twinkling gems of emerald and amethyst. The natural structure and earth of the old mining tunnels was a mix of mauve and margarita green. One could say it was an enchantingly dreary place thanks to its vast emptiness and softly lit chambers. It was in this place that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza found herself regaining consciousness from a series of events she could not recall.

Her candy colored eyes took in her bleary surroundings as chills tingled down her spine. Everything was so dim and the poor mare had no idea how she'd woken up in such a place.

The ground was firm and the cold that saturated her body made her teeth chatter ever so slightly. Everything about her current surroundings felt uninhabited, as if it'd been a lifetime since any pony had been to this place. The air was still and yet the smell of earth was strong as it washed over her senses making the large underground chamber seem smaller than it was. Her head ached miserably as she slowly pushed herself up to sit on her haunches.

"Hello?" She winced with foggy thoughts stained by fear and confusion.

Silence.

A cool draft made her shiver as she took a deep breath and forced herself to stand on shaky legs.

"Hello!" She yelled. '_Hello!'_

"Is anybody there?" Her echo greeted her again. _'Is anybody there?'_

"Please!" She cried as her desperate tone resounded. _'Please!'_

Cadance had never been one to be afraid of the dark, but there was something about being completely alone in a dark and unfamiliar place that had her trembling and afraid to move. The mare sniffled as her circumstances began to close in on her. It was an understandable response, but the mare knew she couldn't afford to have such an idea if she wanted out. Swallowing the unpleasant emotions, she forced herself to move around the large cavern squinting as she took in her situation.

There were two entryways in the cavern: one on the far right the other on the far left. The cerise colored alicorn had no idea where she was and picked a tunnel at random. Making way to the tunnel that was far right, she channeled her magic to her horn for some source of light as the glowing fungi wasn't enough for her to see properly.

As she stood at the mouth of the tunnel, she steeled her nerves for whatever it was she might come across. The soft glow of magic bathed the tunnel in warm light and Cadance squinted ahead as the path before her was swallowed by darkness. "You can do this," she muttered half convincingly to herself. "You can get out of here." She started forward cautiously with only the sound of her own hoof falls to keep her company.

"What happened?" she whispered aloud to herself. "How did I get here?" Concerted features melted into an expression of disappointment as another attempt at recalling previous events ended in failure. With a grunt, Cadance pushed harder as the ground seemed to slope upward. It was hard to concentrate as her head still hurt and her thoughts were still jumbled. She could barely concentrate enough to keep the light at the tip of her horn glowing. Black spots swam across her vision and the princess had to stop as she leaned against the tunnel's wall.

She'd only been moving for a couple of minutes when she suddenly felt faint. Pink ears began to twitch as she was faintly aware of hoof falls that were not her own. Blinking away her darkened vision, violet eyes searched the tunnel desperately.

Was that a light ahead of her?

Sure enough white beams of light shone about 20 meters ahead. "Cadance?" A familiar voice sounded faintly, "Cadenza… is that you?"

"Aunt Celestia…" She murmured before a jubilant expression overtook her face. "Aunt Celestia!" She called pushing off the cool tunnel walls and breaking into a gallop.

"Cadance?" The voice repeated.

The hope that filled her body was enough to make her forget her ailments and sprint against the sloping terrain to what she knew was her rescue. "Oh Aunt Celestia!" She could now make out an ethereal figure standing in the light prompting her to move faster.

All she wanted was to be back in her home with her amazing family and wonderful coltfriend. All she needed was a hot bath and a warm meal and she could put this confusion behind her. Celestia was right there as the princess pushed forward. Blinded by hope, she didn't notice that the tunnel ended and that all that would greet her was a steep 20-foot downward slope into another chamber.

There was a short scream as the love alicorn found herself tripping and tumbling towards the ground. She groaned as her slim build slammed into earth over and over before ultimately crashing through a stalagmite, leaving her dazed and bruised. "Aunt Celestia," She moaned shocked and afraid.

When her terror melted the pain set in causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. Was anything broken? Where was her aunt? What had just happened? The Equestrian ruler had been less than six meters in front of her and suddenly she was rolling downhill.

"Cadance… Are you alright?" Celestia's voice sounded again. This time by her ear. Candy colored eyes shot open as they took in the pristine features of the concerned sol alicorn who was gently nuzzling her awake. Her aunt had never looked more majestic than she did now shining brightly in this dimly lit cave.

A sigh of relief was her only response as tears obscured her vision. "Celestia!" She cried as she forced herself onto her belly not caring about the bits of dirt and rock that stuck to her coat and mane. Reaching out, she threw her forelegs around the taller pony's neck. "Thank Maker you found me!" she continued as she held tightly to her savior's neck.

Celestia returned the embrace with her own sigh of relief. "I feared the worst when I couldn't find you earlier. Is anything broken?"

"No," Cadance returned after feeling herself out. "Just bruised."

"Good," breathed the Equestrian monarch as she broke the embrace to stare deeply into violet eyes. "Cause that would be a real shame."

Violet eyes were etched with confusion as the voice that sounded was nothing like her aunt's. "A-aunt… Celes…tia?"

"What's the matter Princess? Aren't you happy to see me?" The voice that sounded through the large cavern was devoid of warmth or familiarity. It was eerie with its multi-tonal effect and dark undertones. The benevolent expression she associated with her aunt twisted into something devious as an ill-omened smirk stretched its way onto pristine features.

"Who are you," she managed without stumbling over her words. The mare in front of her was not her aunt and Cadance found herself shrinking backwards as she wasn't sure what to expect from this pony she found herself alone with. The fear she felt before was nothing compared to the uncertainty she felt now.

Violet eyes widened as she watched the mare in front her become swallowed by green flames only to reemerge as her coltfriend. "Good question," Came the cold voice of Shining Armor. "I can be anypony." The Princess watched in horror as the creature before her shifted again- this time into herself. "But I think I'll keep this form for now." Her tormentor snickered as she spun around showing off her new body. "Aren't I pretty?" She mocked.

"No!" Cadance gasped as she fell back onto her flank. "Why are you doing this?" She whimpered appalled by this mockery in front of her. "Who are you?!"

"Who I am and what I'm doing is of little importance to you," Came her doppelganger in a bored tone as she examined her hooves.

"Answer me!" The Princess demanded finding strength within herself on the cold, hard ground. "What did you do?"

"There's that lively spirit," Laughed the other Cadance in a dark tone. "Unfortunately you aren't in a position to make demands of me."

"To hell I'm not!" Cadance snarled with a determined expression.

"Ah, ah, ah, language… It's impolite for royalty to speak in such a manner." She chastised before a wicked smile blossomed across her features. "Something on your mind? That Shining Stallion of yours perhaps?" The doppelganger laughed at the outrage that flitted across cerise features. "He's waiting for me as we speak…"

"Y- you you won't touch him!" Cadance made to lunge, but her double caught her mid-air in a magical chokehold.

"Is the Princess upset over something I said," The malevolent Cadance teased without a shred of remorse. "Rest assured _Cadenza_, _all is_ in my _capable hooves__**."**_

"Who are you…" Cadance gasped struggling against the darker magic. "Where have you taken me?"

Finally, the doppelganger released the choking princess allowing her to fall into a heap on the ground. "All in good time, Princess… All in good in time. But for now, why don't you sleep…" And with a burst of acidic green magic the world went black as Princess Cadance lost consciousness.

Chrysalis under the guise of Cadance, made her way through the castle with a coy smile on her faux cerise features. Staff and officials alike smiled at the disguised changeling queen. Incapacitating the real princess had been easier than she thought. The girl was too trusting for her own good.

"_Jun, are you saying you don't…" She couldn't even form the words. "You don't want to marry me anymore?" The apricot eyes of Summer Breeze stared disbelievingly at the stallion she was supposed to marry in less than a week._

_The duo stood outside one of the city's clothing boutiques. The cream colored mare with her cherry red mane was looking at last minute items for their wedding. _

_Juniper Blaze looked at his now ex-fiancée with a solemn expression on his burnt orange face. His golden mane blew soundlessly as maroon colored eyes belied a smidgen of apology. "Summer… I…" _

"_How long?" Her tone was quiet despite the emotion boiling beneath her skin. How could this have happened? Jun had been her best friend, her only coltfriend… He was supposed to be the one._

"_What?"_

"_How long have you felt this way!" Pale eyes snapped up as frustration bled into the reeling pony's tone. "By this time next week we'd have been married, so how long have you known that you didn't want to be with me anymore?"_

"_Summer, what does it matter-" He sounded so tired, but the cherry haired mare couldn't find it within herself to care. She had to know no matter how badly it would cut her._

"_It matters to me!" _

_Maroon colored eyes glanced around anxiously, embarrassed by the quiet attention they were receiving. "I don't think this is the time nor place…" Even though the street was rather calm a few ponies were still milling about going about their business. Some were beginning to stare._

"_Tell me!" Summer demanded as a hint of desperation slipped into her tone. Pale apricot eyes were beseeching despite the anger that swam in their depths._

"_The last two months…" He relented after an internal battle with himself._

"_The last two months?! You've known this for two months and you decided to wait…" Summer bit her lip as she struggled not to lose herself to the tumultuous emotions she felt. Just when she thought she had everything under control a horrible thought crossed her mind. Had Jun… found… "Is… Is there someone else?" came her quiet tone._

"_Maybe…" _

_The cream colored Summer felt her heart shatter in her chest. "I see…"_

"_Summer, I didn't plan this… I never wanted to hurt you. I still car-"_

_The sound of a hoof striking flesh sounded loudly across the face of the warm hued pony. "Well you did… and I don't think I can ever forgive you." Juniper preferred her angered shouts to the tears that stained her face or the breathless sound of her crying._

"_Summer…" He tried to placate to no avail as the mare took off away from him. "Summer wait!" Juniper was about to give chase when something or somepony halted his intention._

"_Let her go…" Came the quiet voice and gentle hoof of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear..."_

"_Princess!" Maroon eyes were wide with shock before softening into something remorseful._

_Cadance had just finished talking to her friends as the trio had agreed to meet up at the Canterlot Home for Girl's in the next two days. She was on her way home from the Cocoa Bean when she happened upon the quarreling couple. She had been thinking about using her magic when the mare had slapped her coltfriend._

_Juniper sighed before asking a favor of the renowned Princess. "Could you talk to her and make sure she's okay?"_

"_Of course…"_

"_Tell her I'm sorry?" came Juniper's timid voice as his shame filled gaze wandered down to cobblestone._

_With a nod Cadance took off after the crème colored mare. Violet eyes had watched as the crying mare had shot around a corner and down what she knew to be a back alleyway. "Summer!" Cadance had called as she followed a trailing mane of red. "Summer, wait!"_

_When she finally caught sight of the distraught pony again, she was at the end of the alleyway sitting down with her head bowed in front of a dead end. There was nowhere else for her to run. Cadance skidded to a halt as she took in the feminine form hunched over in a defeated posture. Her shoulders were trembling as the breathless sound of crying could be heard from the poor creature ahead of her._

'_Poor thing…' Thought Cadance as she slowly approached._

"_Summer?"_

"…"

"_Summer…" Cream colored shoulders shook harder as the Princess now stood directly behind her. Reaching out with a cerise colored foreleg, Cadance placed a dainty hoof on the mare's shoulder. "Everything will be okay," She comforted softly before spinning the mare around. The cerise colored princess was greeted with a sight that made her stumble backwards in surprise._

"_Sum… mer?" The cream colored mare known as Summer Breeze was not crying as the Alicorn thought. Laughter that had been soft at first, was now boomingly scathing as _

_Summer threw her head back allowing the sound to fill the air. _

"_Too easy…" She smirked as apricot eyes showcased ill-intent._

"_W-what's going on?" Cadance stammered as her skin prickled with fear. _

"_Wouldn't you like to know…" Summer replied as she stood on all fours before slowly advancing._

_Cadance turned to run but before she could take a step she felt some foreign substance splatter around her back cannon bones binding her back legs. The Equestrian Princess hit the ground with an umpf. She could still hear the mare behind her laughing at her expense. Before she could scream out for help the same sticky substance that bounded her legs was shot over her mouth as Juniper now stood above her with a chiding expression on his orange face. "Sorry Princess, but we can't afford to let you ruin our plans." He spit another blob of goop to bind her forelegs as well._

_Summer came up from behind the bound mare shaking her head as she watched the alicorn struggle fruitlessly against her binds. Apricot eyes glowed with an icy hue as Summer informed her Queen of their mission's success. _

_Moments later there was a flash of green magic as a smooth skinned creature of onyx was born of green flames before the love alicorn. _

_Overwhelmed and afraid, the princess promptly fainted. _

The illusion spell she used to interview the mare was very potent. It'd taken the alicorn a day and a half to regain consciousness. After she'd found the mare looking for an escape, Chrysalis placed her in a changeling cocoon. The magical pod would ensure the mare didn't hurt herself as well as keep her sustained and out of the way. Honestly, Chrysalis had no reason to hurt the mare so she didn't- But the princess didn't need to know that.

With Cadance accounted for, Chrysalis could finally continue her guise without worrying about anypony foiling her plans.

* * *

**A/N: **I imagine Cadance's character to be much like Lila from Hey Arnold or Ella from TDI: Pahkitew Island- just annoyingly pleasant (I actually like Lila and Ella. lol) Also, if you noticed, I made a vague comment about Cadence's origins which are very sketch in my opinion. There's actually a great story called "**Precious Soul of Mine" **by **nioniosbbb **[on fimfiction ] that presents a plausible and well thought out explanation for the princess. So check it out if you've interest, but review this first! Lol.

One more thing- I know they're ponies but I imagine their hooves follow the same line of physics that the powerpuff girls' arms/hands do. lol. I so apologize in advance for anything crazy. lolol. Any suggestions for that sort of thing would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Honey Pie smiled sweetly at her sister.

"Don't yer face hurt from all that smiling?" Sweet Pea leaned forward with a spark in maroon eyes.

Honey Pie's laughter was loud and genuine as she threw her head back letting it fill the air. "Ya know it's time for ya to go home now don't 'cha Sweets?" She said after she sobered.

The duo were back at the café they originally sat at while they were waiting to hear the Sol Alicorn's announcement about the royal military's new Captain. It'd been almost a week since Chrysalis' infiltration of the castle and now that everything had fallen into place it was time for her healer to return home and guide their people in Chrysalis stead.

Sweet Pea stared at her sister with a look of reluctance. Honey Pea stared back with confidence. "Ah won't be alone, sissy. Kir and Zia'll be here in the city too. Ah can handle mahself, ya know." To any onlooker, they'd simply hear a pair of sisters trading a heartfelt goodbye. Not a Queen biding her second instructions.

"But what about the family? It won't be the same without you ." _You're sure this spell will help provide love for everypony? _

"Don't worry Sweets, you'll do just fine. Ah'll help ya out best Ah can. You won't be alone…" _I'll process what I get here and send it back to you. The spell I gave you will help provide nourishment. I'm not abandoning you. _

Love orbs were the magically processed version of love for the hive's mass consumption. The orbs made were a more practical method of distribution than the Queen physically bestowing love upon every one of her subjects. Only the Queen could process the love the changelings returned into something healthy and sustainable. The spell she'd given Odonata was the equivalence of giving a starving man cheap junk food. The body receives energy but it isn't very healthy or ideal for long term. Chrysalis only had a few months before she'd truly exhausted all of her peaceable options.

"Ah trust ya, Honey Pie. You'll behave and remember ta make us proud?" Maroon eyes were shrewd. _Don't get sidetracked._

"Ah promise." She breathed with an eye roll. _I won't._

"What's it like living all high society like an Equestrian Princess?" She grinned changing the subject.

Chrysalis scrunched up her equine features as a hoof came to her jaw. "Like breathin' noxious gas. Makes me sick thinkin' 'bout it." Chrysalis had nothing against Cadance personally, but she found it annoying how saccharine the mare was. She couldn't help but allow parts of her personality to trickle in her infiltration. Cadance was the definition of pleasant. She was kind, respectable and '_ever so polite._' A princess at heart, a girl at her core. Chrysalis hadn't considered herself a 'girl' since she completed her rite of passage. Even then she was never the naive type.

Now it was Sweet Pea's turn to laugh loud and freely. With that being said, the two paid their bill and headed back to the room they'd rented. As soon as they shut the door, Chrysalis shifted her form into that of Cadance.

After bidding her healer farewell, the changeling queen was swallowed in green flames as she teleported back to the Princess' bedroom. Candy colored eyes stared around the delicately dressed room with a sigh.

Her thoughts were a million things per minute as she slowly made her way to the door. There was an opening for some shop uptown Cadance was asked to attend as a guest of honor. Chrysalis painted a pretty smile on her face and stepped out of Cadance's bedroom with her feint in play.

Twenty minutes later she was batting her lashes at all the right ponies, laughing appropriately at all the right jokes.

No pony suspected that the alicorn they were laughing and spending time with was actually a changeling queen in disguise. She sipped on champagne, schmoozed the upper crust, and dazzled onlookers with refined modesty.

Chrysalis was an expert at diffusing and twisting situations to her advantage. Any social blunders she made were glossed over just as easily. Despite the high stakes, the pegacorn took pride in her skill. Here she was in plain sight and no pony knew that their beloved princess had been replaced.

It was ridiculous how many appearances the love alicorn made, Chrysalis thought on her way back to the castle when her evening had finally drawn to a close. Only about half were philanthropic. It was the tenth event she'd attended since she imprisoned the alicorn deep within the Canterlot caves. The changeling queen vowed to change that as she was to a point where she felt comfortable enough change up the princess' routine without drawing suspicion.

Speaking of the real Cadance, she would have to recharge the pod she had confined the princess to if she didn't want her breaking out. Depending on how potent the magic was the changeling pod would be fine without a magic boost for at most a week.

The only pony who seemed to notice a difference in her personality was the one pony she purposefully kept away from. It would seem that her time for avoiding Shining Armor had run out as he finally got her alone.

Chrysalis was surprised to find the stallion in her bedroom sitting on her bed when she returned from her outing.

Candy colored eyes belied their surprise before equine features melted into something more pleasant.

"Shining? What're you doing here?" She asked with a tilt of her head as she closed the door before nearing the seated pony. The white stallion sat on her canopy bed with an impassive expression on his strong features. Cadance wondered what was wrong as she took a seat at her vanity instead of her bed.

"I wanted to see you," he stated calmly. "You're so busy nowadays."

Cadance's features lightly scrunched with confusion. "We see each other almost every day."

"Why are you sitting over there?" Shining Armor said in lieu of a response.

Chrysalis opened her mouth to say something but decided against it as she closed it. Standing with all the grace a royal upbringing provided, she casually traversed the distance from vanity to bed to take a seat on the bed. Cerulean eyes watched her every movement with a guarded look.

She raised a brow as he moved closer to her, but otherwise made no outward response. The two now sat side-by-side and still those cerulean eyes studied her with an intensity that made her uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" She asked genuinely baffled by the stallion's odd behavior.

"Kiss me." He stated simply.

"What?" She laughed nervously.

"Kiss me."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

Candy colored eyes searched his face for a clue, but she found him impassably neutral. She slowly leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. The pegacorn pushed her familiarity with the stallion as far away as she could. Her heart was stone and there was no room for anypony not of changeling heritage.

As the kiss drew to an end, even Chrysalis had to admit that the whole thing was rather awkward. When she pulled away his expression seemed almost troubled.

"Have I upset you?" He asked seriously.

"No… Why would you think that?" She asked as if the whole situation wasn't odd enough.

"Then are you embarrassed by me?"

"What?" Her laughter was tinged with incredulity. "What reason would I have to be embarrassed by you?"

"Because you're a princess? I don't know, you tell me. You've been so distant lately."

"Distant…" She echoed confusedly.

"Yeah… Are you having second thoughts?"

"Second thoughts? " Was he… breaking up with her? "Are we really having this conversation right now?"

"Yes…" Now Shining Armor was confused, "we are. I mean I know we moved kind of fast, but I thought since we've known each other for forever…"

Chrysalis felt a mix of emotion as his words sunk in. "As a princess I have a duty to my people and I won't allow anything to get in the way of that. I'm sorry but that means you too." She found herself speaking more to herself than she was to him. Shining Armor was beyond baffled. Why was she being so… weird? "Everypony has so much to say about what I'm doing and what I'm not doing… " Cadance frowned. "Celestia is not my keeper but I rather she not have any reason to doubt me. I get enough of it as it is… I don't need to hear it from you too."

"You're right, Princess." The stallion's confusion was replaced with something much more defensive. He knew Cadance lived up to her title, but never had he seen her so… concerned about it. He never thought she was the type to throw it in somepony's face. "Forgive me for interrupting your duties." If she wanted to be overly royal, then he'd treat her as such.

Chrysalis' eyes narrowed at the sarcasm dripping from his tone. With an overly formal bow, the stallion excused himself from the mare's company leaving the changeling queen in a foul mood. "Shining! Wait! I didn't-" Her door slammed shut. "Mean it like that…" Candy colored eyes looked to the floor. She could the hear the creaking of a door opening. Her eyes snapped back to the entryway of the room hoping the stallion had somehow heard her, but with a scowl she saw it was still closed.

"Princess?" Chrysalis turned and groaned as one of the palace's maids emerged from her bathroom with a concerned expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I practically hand you your salvation on a silver platter and you mess it up!" Celestia's garden had quickly become one of the Changeling Queen's favorite spot to visit. This morning however, she found she had a walking companion as she traversed the botanical area.

"I'm not messing 'it' up… No one is the wiser." Chrysalis put on a pleasant smile for the benefit of a passing maid. Princess Cadance did not associate with the God of Chaos, so she had to make this look as 'nice' as she could.

Discord scoffed at the disguised changeling below him. "Your biggest critic is…" His expression turned sly. "To be a creature obsessed with love, one would think you'd better be at this." He flipped his body upside down as he rested his forehead atop of Chrysalis. "What's with all the 'I'm-a- princess-so-woe-is-me'?"

Ugh! She knew she should've wiped that maid's memory… Not that it would've mattered with the scene she caused yesterday.

_Cadance raced through Celestia's castle at an almost breakneck speed. Her voluminous mane flew with the wind as she traversed stairs and rounded corners, sprinting down long hallways._

"_Princess!"_

"_Hey! What the-!"_

_Her un-princess like behavior would be the talk of the day as she bumped into various staff not even slowing to apologize. Her only priority was finding Shining Armor before he left the castle grounds. After her spat with the stallion, she'd sworn her maid to secrecy and retired early claiming the day's events had taken their toll. _

_The next morning she had awoken to a note beside her bed. It read:_

'_Sorry about last night… I do have feelings for you but maybe we're just trying too hard. I'll be leaving for a week and hopefully you'll have made up your mind by then. A break will do us good I think.'_

_-Shining Armor_

_After pushing away her initial discomfort, Chrysalis found herself racing to see the other off. She honestly hadn't meant what she said the way he took it. She was more frustrated with herself than anything else. Time was of the essence and it felt like she wasn't able to use hers the way she wanted to._

_Moments later she had finally reached the great hall catching sight of the tail end of Celestia's diplomatic party. There were about six military ponies, two griffins as well as Celestia herself._

_Shining!" She yelled somewhat breathlessly as she pushed forward knocking over her third maid of the morning._

"_Hey!" The stumbling pony shrieked._

"_Shining, Aunt Celestia- Wait!"_

_The party halted turning to look for the interruption. Chrysalis could taste a mixture of confusion and annoyance, but the only pony's emotions she cared about was Shining Armor. She couldn't let him leave thinking Cadance didn't care about him._

_When she finally reached him in her breathless state, her face was flushed from exertion as her chest rose and fell in time with her speeding heart. _

"_Hi…" She breathed somewhat winded. Shining Armor raised a brow but otherwise remained stoic. He was shocked. _

"_Cadenza?" Princess Celestia took a step forward confused. _

"_Aunt Celestia," she addressed never taking her eyes away from the stallion in uniform. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to wish your guard, all of your guard," her eyes swept over the group as a she allowed a small smile," safe passage."_

"_Thank-you," the stallion finally spoke up prompting the return of her gaze. "We're very appreciative of your concern." _

_Chrysalis leaned forward and truly studied his features. There was nothing boyish about the stallion in front of her. He'd matured and grown over the years and Chrysalis found she wanted to know him. Candy eyes softened as she let her eyes rake over the snow colored pony taking in every inch of him. She almost forgot about the small crowd watching the scene with great confusion._

_It'd been a while since he'd blushed, but the intensity of her scrutiny was making him flush ever so slightly. It was nerve-wracking, yet an odd sense of intimacy lingered that he didn't expect. What was she doing? And why here of all places._

_Chrysalis watched him stiffen as she raised a hoof and touched him. She leaned forward till their mouths were a breath apart. She closed her eyes as she familiarized herself with his emotions. There was confusion, annoyance, but then there was affection. She picked apart his affection for Cadance piece by-piece until she found what she was looking for._

_Candy colored eyes blinked open as she let this new knowledge settle in. His cerulean gaze was the tiniest bit curious. "I'll be waiting for you," She whispered before taking a step back. Finally she turned her attention to the sol alicorn with a satisfied expression on her maw. "Thank-you."_

_After everyone regained their composure, Shining Armor called his guard to order and the group continued on with their departure, leaving Cadance staring after them. Celestia threw her an appraising glance as her graceful form disappeared to see her subjects and potential allies off._

_Chrysalis sighed as she turned to go back to her room. _

_Halting in her tracks, she groaned at the havoc she'd left certain the whole palace would know of this and her argument from last night before the end of the night. With a slump of her shoulders, she made her way back to her room casting apologetic glances to all she had trampled._

"Shining Armor?" Candy colored eyes strained upward locking with red. "Wouldn't Celestia be my biggest critic?"

"Ah, but Princess Celestia doesn't have a sexual relationship with her niece… Or at least one would think not." He poofed away only to reappear in front of her.

Chrysalis stopped in her tracks as she scrunched up her face in disgust- she really didn't want that image in her head. Why did the draconequus torment her so? "He isn't in-love with her…" She breathed as she thought back to when she picked apart his feelings of affableness. "I would know."

"Would you or is that just wishful thinking?" The two continued forward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed annoyed that he'd question her abilities. "I can feel his emotion for her and it's not love. He likes her… but he's not in-love with her. At least not yet. Their relationship is still in the beginning stages."

"Then what's the hold up?" Chrysalis was quiet even though her body language reeked of an offended countenance. "Just pretend he's the one…" He replied suggestively.

Annoyed by his allusions Chrysalis gave him a scathing look. "Because you have so much experience with relationships…"

The draconequus shrugged. "When in doubt just turn on your sex appeal and sleep with the guy. Nothing like a little nookie to move things along." His cackle was unrepentant much to her chagrin.

"Disgusting!" She cried as a hoof flew to her mouth.

"HA!" The chaotic creature's laugh was booming with derision. He could appreciate irony but the idea of a celibate changeling was just too much. "It's called seduction, Changeling Queen… That thing your race is known for?" He said it so obviously and so aloofly one would think the two were talking about the surety of the sky being blue. "I could've sworn you were more opportunistic than this… or at least less of a prude."

"I know what it is!" She ignored the shot about her being a prude. "But what makes you think it'll be that simple?"

Discord gave her a look that made her roll her eyes in annoyance. Lust and love were tightly intertwined and it wasn't uncommon for ponies to confuse the two. With the right wiles any pony could sell out his values. "As if you haven't done it before," he playfully swiped the air. "I bet your milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard. Afraid you'll enjoy yourself?"

Chrysalis reddened with discomfort. Why were they still on this topic? And why was Discord referencing dirty pop songs? "Like I said, there's not much to go on," She reiterated smoothly. "Their relationship is fairly new. It's risky… maybe too risky."

"You can't expect great gain without great risk, dear heart. And I do believe that to you, it is, in fact, worth the risk." The draconequus paused for effect as he placed his clawed hands on her shoulders. "Be a doting marefriend for your people's sake. Contrary to popular belief there is order in chaos, 'Princess.' Maybe losing yourself is all the answer you need. The best lies are always wrapped in truth. But you knew that, didn't you…" His words were telling despite his cryptic tone.

Chrysalis stared up into serpentine features with wide eyes before her expression turned demure.

"Whoever said wise ponies are not really foals in disguise certainly never met you."

"The irony- You do care!"

Her gaze veered off as she noticed another majestic creature approaching. "Aunt Celestia!" She smiled as her violet eyes lit up with pleasant surprise.

Discord turned and gave the Equestrian leader one of his trademark smirks. "Aren't you simply radiant today, Celestia."

"Behaving yourself?" Celestia asked expectantly.

"Don't I always?" He countered slyly.

Cadance rolled her eyes. "Please, don't encourage him. What on earth are you doing here?" She asked wanting to spare her Aunt from the Draconequus' nonsense. As well as wanting her out of her business. "I thought you were buried with work."

The sun alicorn stood tall in all her magical glory. Her pristine features regarded the two with polite curiosity. "Oh I am, but I needed a break. It's such a beautiful day today. Tomorrow it won't look so nice, I'm afraid. The pegasi have been working hard on a storm. This one is to be the 'grandest' of them all." The Sol Alicorn rolled her eyes with teasing in her voice.

Cadance pouted at the news as a hint of worry flashed in her eyes. "Do you think it'll delay our soldiers any? Without my Shining Armor to keep me company I'll talk to anyone to keep myself occupied." She motioned at the chaotic deity.

With a child-like huff, Discord folded his arms across his chest and stuck his snout in the air at the sly jab. "Well next time you want answers maybe I won't be so helpful."

Cadance deadpanned. "Because your cryptic phrasing and general lunacy is just what every pony desires when in desperate need of clarity."

Celestia covered her mouth with a hoof to hide her soft laughter.

"Forgive my attempts at keeping your lives interesting. Maybe Flutters will prove to be better company. Arrivaderci!" The draconequus was gone in a haze of smoke.

Cadance blinked in confusion before frowning up at her aunt. "I hate it when he does that," she coughed fanning away the magical discharge. "Walk with me?"

Celestia raised a brow at the innocent admission. Nodding, she fell in step beside her niece as they continued to tour the royal garden at a leisure pace. Since when did her niece consort with Discord? "Are you Basil, Lyrica and Allegra no longer friends?" Celestia asked casually.

Cadance smiled, "Lyrica and Basil are away on business and won't be back till the end of the month. Though I'm not sure what Allegra has been up to, besides it's nice to encounter a different point-of-view every once in a while. Even if it is Discord…" She added with mirthful eyes.

Celestia nodded. "What were you two talking about, if you don't mind my asking."

"Love." Was the younger's honest response. "He's such a cynic, Aunt Celestia. I've never seen someone so disillusioned with amity."

"Discord never was the altruistic type. For a being like him, I suppose it wouldn't make much sense."

Cadance appeared thoughtful. "I found he knows more than we give him credit for, but he's much more stringent than we are when it comes to matters of the heart. It's ironic that a creature of chaos would shun something so chaotic as love. But maybe that's his intention. There's order in chaos, I've been told."

"Love chaotic?"

"It can be." Violet eyes were aloof despite the mischievousness around the edges.

"Are you in love?"

"What?" Cadance chuckled, "Aunt Celestia, it's much too soon for that. But who knows, he could be the one…" she trailed playfully.

"The one? Shining Armor? Cadance, Are you serious?"

"Maybe…" Another chuckle.

"Cadenza…" Celestia scolded despite the jovial expression on her light features. "And you were taking relationship advice from Discord?" Her surprise was palpable.

"No…" Cadance laughed. "I wouldn't say that… It's just with this relationship stuff I've been much more curious about my magical abilities. I mean love magic can be so difficult." She pouted innocently, "They're all these rules and conditions and yet it doesn't seem like an effective art to be versed in at all… I was curious if Discord knew of any other alicorn with similar abilities."

"Maybe you might find something in the royal library."

"You think so?" Pink features perked with interest.

"You'll never know till you try. But I have to get back to work. I think I've pried enough. But do call Allegra, I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to see you."

Cadance politely waved away her suggestion with a knowing grin. "You worry too much Aunt Celestia, the odds of Discord corrupting me are slim to none. But a girls' day out does sound fun, so maybe I will."

With that, the two alicorns traded goodbyes and parted ways. Celestia hummed as she carefully regarded her niece's retreating form. There was streak of something there that was different with the love alicorn.

The next few days went by normal enough except every pony noticed the Princess of Love spending an almost unhealthy amount of time in Celestia's private office.

Everyday Chrysalis tucked herself behind great doors of ivory engraved with golden sun emblems. She was beyond ecstatic to have access to Celestia's personal library. The things she could learn… She held no great love for ponies but she could admit a grudging respect for Celestia's leadership.

Taking a quick breather from her reading, she momentarily admired the elegant furnishings of the vast room as she decided to move around stretching her legs. Everything back home was darkly furnished. It suited her tastes and complimented her looks, but Celestia's pastel decorum was a nice change. The thing that really made her smile were the tomes and scrolls lining the walls. Every day she found something new to add to her list of study.

It truly was exhausting despite her hopefulness. Ever practical, Chrysalis knew she had her work cut out for her.

*L*o*V*e*M*e*

The royal garden was quiet as most of the castle's inhabitants were readying themselves for bed. Only the sentries would be out monitoring the castle grounds, and hardly any ever passed through the serene grounds. The Royal Garden was beautiful during the day, but there was something magical about it under the moonlight. The love princess leisurely travelled through taking in her serene surroundings.

After her conversation with the draconequus, Chrysalis thought long and hard over her predicament. She only had a couple of months to find a way peaceable solution to save her species and the only lead she had was from Discord. Even though she'd learned much about Equestria's history thanks to Celestia's library, she hadn't found anything useful in terms of changeling heritage.

In fact, the few scrolls she had found were grossly inaccurate. There'd only been a handful of changeling sightings, a fact that brought her great pride and relief, as the only ever capture had resulted in death for the unfortunate creature.

As disappointing as her findings were, the changeling queen had to shift her focus onto her returning 'coltfriend.' The week was up and the diplomatic party had finally returned to the castle. She hadn't seen the stallion all day but that was soon to change as she had sent word for him to meet her here.

When she left Canterlot all of those years ago, it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. It taught her what it meant to sacrifice. And as a sensible monarch, Discord's advice was beyond risky. To fly so close to the sun would only result with her in flames.

Were her changelings worth baptism by fire?

She believed they were but was it enough? To be with him the way the Discord suggested could break her in two.

Oh she heard the maids gossiping about her 'prude' behavior. Apparently Shining Armor was a hot commodity lots of mares were willing to covet.

The sound of hoof prints caught her attention forcing her to abandon her troublesome thoughts. "Cadance?" After taking a deep breath the Changeling Queen turned to acknowledge her visitor. "Cadance…" Candy colored eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she took in the form of Shining Armor.

"You came…"

Shining Armor returned her timid smile. "Yeah… you wanted to talk."

Chrysalis pursed her lips as she took her time closing the distance between them. Pink hips lightly swished as the nervous monarch seemingly glided to her beau.

It was now or never. "We will…" She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "but I owe you something first."

Shining Armor only had time to raise a brow before Chrysalis greeted him with a kiss that would make even the boldest of ponies blush. Soft lips conformed to his own in a teasing manner before seeking to devour. She took his bottom lip in between her teeth lightly nipping and sucking, coaxing him to let her in. When he obliged, the Changeling Queen wasted no time deepening the kiss. The kiss was full of so many emotions that Shining Armor felt his knees quake as he leaned into her. This was a side of his marefriend he'd never seen before. Cadance was cute and dainty and everything she did radiated that. But this kiss was scorching and branding- so very different from how she normally kissed him.

Shining Armor could feel his marefriend trembling as she buried her face in his mane. "I missed you," she breathed as she pulled away mentally surprised by her own zeal.

"Cadance," he smiled goofily still reeling from his marefriend's welcome back kiss. "I've only been gone for a week." This certainly was new.

"A week too long," the tension seemed to ebb out of her system as she stared in cerulean eyes. He was confused, if not amused. "Besides, I've made up my mind…" She started.

"Well…"

"You were right- I've been acting like a crazy pony." She grinned up at him from under long lashes. "Forgive me?"

"Should I?" Shining Armor teased.

"Do I really have to beg?" Chrysalis rolled her eyes.

He grinned amused by her sass. "Maybe…"

Emboldened by his teasing, Chrysalis smirked before fusing their mouths together in a kiss laden with sensual promise. Grinning into the action, the princess pressed her body closer to the guardpony completely taking advantage of his shock.

The stallion was both surprised and pleased by his mare friend's idea of 'begging.' Mentally smirking, the changeling only broke the kiss when her need for air could no longer be ignored. "How was that?" She sounded breathlessly in the space between them with a teasing grin on her maw.

"I don't know. I don't think I got all of that." Shining Armor smiled with a spark in his cerulean eyes.

She chuckled before giving him a quick kiss. "I missed you all week…"

The stallion rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Chrysalis pouted, "I don't care about what anypony has to say… I'm sorry for pushing you away… Am I still your marefriend?"

Cerulean eyes stared warmly into eyes of violet. Chrysalis cursed her sentimentality as her heart skipped a beat.

The stallion pressed his mouth against hers in a quick kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know… Does it?" She hummed with a faux look of thoughtfulness.

He laughed before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Can I help you?" Cadance asked not bothering to look up from the scroll she was studying. She hoped it wasn't another maid asking about another ball.

It'd been a few days since Shining Armor had returned and it seemed like he barely saw his marefriend. Between her volunteer work and her time spent in Celestia's private library, she was always busy. Usually it was her approaching him for quality time, but now it seemed the tables had turned, and he didn't think he liked it.

"You can have dinner with me," Shining Armor answered.

"Mm—hm," was her absentminded reply.

Irritated by her lack of attention, he magically snatched the parchment away from her forcing her to pay attention.

"Hey!" She cried out somewhat annoyed by his antics. "Give that back, Shining Armor!" Manicured hooves slammed down on the table as the Princess of Love stood leaning over her work space.

"You've been locked up in here all day," She gave him a look as she folded her forelegs across her chest sinking back into her seat, "And no pony has seen you leave for anything. Not even food! I'm just asking for dinner and a little bit of your time."

Candy colored eyes narrowed as she studied his visage carefully considering his proposal. Cerulean eyes were hopeful. She'd been so scarce lately making him realize he missed her companionship.

Moments later, a satisfied grin broke out over her maw. "Only because you asked so nicely… I was beginning to think you'd never miss me."

Half an hour later, the duo was seated at a nice little restaurant in uptown Canterlot enjoying a light dinner. What should have been a nice and quiet evening was soon interrupted as the furious whispers of a feuding couple a few seats over drifted to their table.

"No, I don't want chicken!"

"Well I don't want tofu!"

"Why make a big deal out of me picking if you're just going to disagree with everything?"

"You're picking everything you know I hate!"

"You said it wouldn't be a problem!"

"Well, maybe you should be more considerate!"

One of these days he'd be able to sit, walk, eat and act like he wasn't with an alicorn of love who felt the need to change the world thwarting one argument at a time. He waited for the tell-tale signs of her sympathetic sensibilities.

Cadance was oblivious to her coltfriend's expectant stare until she just happened to look up from her eating. "What?" She asked annoyed with the expression directed her way. "Is something on my face?"

"You don't hear that?"

She blushed as a particularly nasty comment reached her ears. "Oh I hear it," was her reply.

"Aren't you going to use your 'love ray?'" He grimaced at the term preparing for the onslaught of 'aw's that were sure to follow due to the Sweetheart of Canterlot benevolent actions.

Cadance raised a brow as a wry smile crossed her features, setting down her fork. "My… 'love ray?'"

"Yes, your 'love ray.'"

"Why would I do that?" Was her amused reply.

"I don't know… because you hate conflict?" He suggested feeling lame. "Especially conflict amongst couples?"

"While I do detest conflict I've found that conflict is necessary in a relationship." Her tone was matter of fact. "If they can't survive a hurdle as simple as dinner than how can they hope to survive the real problems? I would be doing them an even bigger injustice if I chose to amplify their illusions of each other. Technically speaking, all love is is an illusion of closeness tying ponies to other ponies."

Now it was Shining Armor's turn to look confounded. "I never knew you were such a cynic…" Perhaps Discord was beginning to rub off on her, he thought telling her as much

"That's what you get for leaving me for so long…" She joked which caused him to smile despite the eye roll that followed. "Seriously, it's best for me not to get involved so they can truly come to see each other for the fallible ponies that they are. True love isn't a fairy tale." She rolled her eyes annoyed with the idea. "It's work… hard work, and all the time work at that. I mean how would you feel if I told you that I had something made of the purest gold and that it was yours if you dug for it. But then it really wasn't gold. It was actually silver that looked gold under the light I showed it to you in."

"What?" His snow colored face was bright with confusion.

"Let's say that for your whole life you were working for, what I promised to be, a great treasure of pure gold. Finally you get it and when you inspected it, truly inspected it without my persuasion, it wasn't gold, it turned out to be silver. You'd feel cheated, wouldn't you? Even though silver is still valuable you'd feel cheated out of your time and out of a choice because it was never what you thought it was, never what you wanted to begin with. And to make matters worse, now you're too old to try for gold. All because-"

"You lied to me…" She smirked at the look of realization on equine features. "When you put it that way…. It does sound a little nefarious…"

She laughed. "I prefer misguided… My heart was always in the right place, the execution was just a little flawed."

Shining Armor was quiet before asking what was really on his mind. "Why is this so important to you all of sudden?"

"What're you talking about?" She asked with a crooked grin.

"I mean your… power trip? I applaud your ambition, but I can't say I really understand it." Candy colored eyes stared down at a half-eaten salad.

"You're almost a different pony. What's going on with you?" He almost felt bad for asking as the look on her face was one of pure anxiousness.

"Cadance…"

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked slowly swallowing her apprehension.

"Of course."

"The mares in my family have always been strong and independent. My Aunt Celestia has been the sole ruler of Equestria for the last thousand or so years and I've never once seen her break a sweat. And my Aunt Luna is just as brilliant when it comes to the art of war. They're the whole package- Strong, beautiful. Useful. Queens really… But me…"

"Cadance…"

"I'm a Princess of Love whose lifelong ambition is to prove just how 'normal' she is. I'm more than that!" Bright eyes flashed. "So much more than that, and I've got the power to prove it! I just don't know how to use it yet. My… Our people deserve a ruler that can put their interest before her own. A ruler who can protect them and prove that their loyalty was never misplaced. Who knows what I'll be doing in the future, but I know I won't be doing much of anything if I don't make more of myself." There was fire in her violet eyes. She hadn't meant to be so forthcoming and the surprise on her face betrayed that. "Does any of that make sense to you?" She asked suddenly embarrassed.

Cerulean eyes were alight with understanding. "Yeah… That makes perfect sense." He smiled softly, prompting Cadance to shyly smile in return.

He wondered just how much more to Princess Cadance there was. "So about this ball…"

*L*O*v*E*M*e*

The Earl of Greycoat was hosting a great ball and while he normally hated such functions it was part of his job as Captain of the Guard. Even if he were somehow able to worm his way out of his military duties, being Cadance's colt-friend made it so absences for these particular events would be hard to come by. Normally the Princess loved balls, but lately she hadn't been attending as many. It was the first event she had decided to go to in a few days.

And all because of some Indiana Jones wannabe. It just ate at Shining Armor knowing the only reason she was so worked up about this party was because some dusty, old, playboy-esque professor would be there.

"I can't believe Galen Hoover will be there," she was saying as she went about primping and preening at her vanity. Cadance had all but pushed her face in the mirror magically applying her makeup. "The places he's been and the things he's seen… This is just so.. so… perfect! If any pony can help me, it has to be him. Is this eyeliner too dark, Shining?"

Besides being notoriously brilliant and unconventional, Hoover was also known for his romantic ventures. A tidbit that made Shining Armor frown as he listened to his marefriend prattle on about the accomplished stallion.

He'd never been the type to get jealous as he never had to worry about it before. But nowadays Cadance was so secretive. Sometimes he didn't know what she was up to or who she was with. She still hung out with her normal clique, but he wasn't blind to new ponies he'd noticed her having lunch with or the private walks she'd take every few days. She'd be gone for a few hours, and every time he asked about it she'd get this look and change the subject.

"…."

It was odd.

"Shining Armor!"

"Uh… try the purple ones?" Startled, the stallion shook his head before giving his marefriend his undivided attention, but not before making a fool of himself.

She rose a delicately arched brow, slightly annoyed by his inattentiveness.

"Wow…" When he finally realized what he was looking at, he couldn't help but stare. Her tri-colored mane was done in an elegant over the shoulder braid. With a flowing gown of ivory, she looked ethereal in her maturity. Like a pony of summer. The smell of her perfume even made him think of summer with its heady scent. She'd become quite the contrast lately.

Cadance snorted before shaking her head. If his drooling were any inclination, then she guessed she looked presentable enough. "Ready to go, Captain?" She asked with a smirk.

When the duo arrived at the Earl's chateau, everything was in full swing.

The Earl of Greycoat was an older gentlecolt with a greying coat and mane of slate. With a face full of laugh lines as well as a thick mustache, he had the look of a jolly, old, monocle-wearing pony. Princess Celestia smiled politely at the old coot as she complimented him on his décor.

A respected pony known for his eccentric ideals, Celestia always enjoyed the slight reprieves from work his events offered her.

"Look! It's Aunt Celestia! Let's go let her know we're here," Cadance whispered in his ear. "Remember to pay attention this time… And if you find you can't help but mentally doze off, you can always just compliment a pony's hair."

He brushed against her with a playful eye roll, prompting her to return the gesture as he grinned. "I love your hair," he teased. And he did, the two looked quite the couple- enchantingly royal, many would say.

The duo traded pleasantries with other random guests on the way until, finally, they reached the Sol alicorn who was casually conversing with the host.

"Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, so glad you two could make it." The Earl grinned broadly. "You two look fetching."

"Cadenza, Captain." The Sol Alicorn greeted the duo with a kind smile.

"Thank you for having us," Was the Princess' polite response. Violet eyes lit up at her Aunt's attire. A robe of purple graced her pristine form. The tail was embroidered with pink nimbus clouds and a golden sun, she looked nothing short of spectacular. Even her heavenly mane was braided and cuffed by golden ornaments. Celestia certainly was beautiful, Sun Goddess or no. "Careful, Aunty… Somepony may fall in-love with you tonight looking so approachable."

Celestia smiled at her niece's teasing. There was no denying how stressful the last few weeks had gone with her pending treaty. "The Earl certainly knows how to keep a pony relaxed." She agreed.

"Nonsense!" The Earl grinned. "Even with the weight of Equestria, you are still quite a sight to behold, Princess."

"You are all much to kind, but Nexia is as proud as they come," she said in reference to the Griffin monarch.

"Griffins," The Earl hummed thoughtfully. "A lively bunch those winged-devils." He laughed as he thought back on his travels as younger pony. "But good to have in a fight. Why I remember when Hawthorne and myself were trapped amongst a cave of bitter harpies. Hawthorne, being the hero that he is had no problem putting them down… Unlike myself who'd never strike a female, no matter how murderous." The group laughed at the joking Earl. "My nephew, Galen has had quite his share of harpies, if I do recall, and I do… recall that is… Now those I would consider 'putting down' as Hawthorne would say."

Speaking of the Earl's nephew…. "Has the guest of honor arrived, yet?" Came Cadance's pretty chuckle.

Shining Armor couldn't help but mentally frown.

*L*O*V*E*m*E*

After being introduced to Galen Hoover, he and Cadance had talked animatedly about everything from magic to history. Especially the Discordian Age. Any pony else who had gathered had long since excused themselves, shocked by the Princess' interests as well as the views expressed.

Shining Armor had been one of the first excusing himself to get a drink. He hadn't realized the scope of her studies. When he returned, it was to see his marefriend casually dancing with the cultured stallion as they traded stories and ideas. If she noticed his glaring, she gave no inclination. The two looked good together, a thought that irritated him to no end.

"Is there no place you haven't gone, Mr. Hoover?"

The stallion chuckled, "While I've been most everywhere here, there are still oceans to cross and deserts to traverse." A light bay colored pony with a shiny mahogany coat, dark socks and mane, Chrysalis, disguised as Cadance, could see why mares were attracted to the adventuring academic. He certainly was a looker. Probably a little vain too. A trait that would make her desires all the more easier to obtain with the right exploitations.

"Princess, I never knew you were so interested in history or dark arts." Galen was saying when they finally retired from the floor to catch their breaths.

Chrysalis smiled mysteriously. "It's become a past-time of mine. Though I must admit the only reason I came to this party was to talk to you. Your lectures have inspired me to be more proactive in my education. Especially your studies on the Namaste Chalice."

"Really? You are familiar with that?" Dark eyes were curious. Not many if any knew of the artifact, and the few in Equestrian society that did, turned their noses up at the idea.

"Very… The idea of becoming one with your whole self within the context of all that is and ever was and will be is beyond incredible."

"I'm flattered, honestly. What, if you don't mind my asking, changed for you? I wouldn't think too many ponies would know of such a talisman."

"People often fear what they do not know. And as a benevolent face of love, I feel it best to understand all aspects of my culture. Especially the misunderstood parts. I love my aunt and I believe in her leadership, but I have a mind of my own and it wouldn't be right to pass judgment on an ideology or a creature simply because she says so."

"Spoken like a true scholar... Intelligent and beautiful, a lethal combination." He truly was impressed by her.

"You exaggerate, but I accept your compliments nonetheless." She chuckled. "I can assure you that I am just like every pony else."

"And yet I strongly doubt it." Chrysalis blushed under his gaze like she imagined the real Cadance would. "But it is true. It's refreshing really. Celestia is a fine ruler, but ponies forget there is more to life than her favor. You should come to my library sometime. There are ancient documents and spells

Celestia herself have not seen. And Shade, my young assistant, is as knowledgeable as the oldest alicorn. It wouldn't be what it was if not for that stallion. Perhaps he could satisfy your questions regarding the chalice."

Candy eyes sparkled. Mission accomplished. "You are too kind. I should like to take you up on that offer." Knowledgeable though he was, Hoover was still a stallion. It was surprising what flattery and a pretty face could do.

"Your colt-friend…"

Her ears perked. "Yes… what about him?"

"Don't look now, but I do believe if looks could kill, I'd be one dead stallion."

Chrysalis couldn't help but snicker. Jealousy had a very 'distinct' taste and she'd been privy to it all night. Especially from Shining Armor. Every encounter she had with him boosted his feelings for the mare she was impersonating. She hadn't intentionally set out to make him jealous, but Maker was it playing in her favor. "I'm afraid I've turned him against you already. I've been talking about you all night… I'll have to make it up to him."

"It's quite alright. I'd be jealous too if I were him. You certainly are one of a kind. You definitely surprised me tonight. He's a lucky stallion." Came Hoover's smooth voice as his eyes discreetly travelled her form.

"I think we both are… No pony else understands me quite like he does. He's… all I've ever wanted." Her words were spoken with casualness but her eyes were filled with earnestness. She was no foal. Despite his charm, she knew his type and even if she didn't have history with Shining Armor, she still wouldn't be interested.

"Does he know that?" The older stallion grinned bumping her shoulder. There was strength in this girl that suggested he shouldn't waste his time in trying to seduce her. Frankly, she gave him an uneasy feeling despite her unassuming air.

The Changeling Queen blushed before looking down. "I suppose he doesn't… Telling him would make it too real, and I don't think the timing is right."

"If not for your own sake, you should do it for my mine." He laughed. "He's coming over right now."

Chrysalis groaned as she looked to see Cadance's beau was indeed approaching. Colts…

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance, Princess?" Shining Armor was as dignified as ever, but Chrysalis was well aware of his true state of mind.

"Shining, of course."

Hoover smirked as he nudged the mare forward. "It was a pleasure, Princess. Maybe we'll talk more in the future." He bowed, prompting her to return the gesture.

Before the other stallion could recover, Shining Armor swept her into a dance of pirouettes, canters and high steps.

"I thought you hated dancing," she smirked as she kept up with his movements. The two were quite a sight as they swept around the floor in perfect time with each other. Other couples danced but the crowd seemed to be enchanted by the princess and her guardsman.

"I do."

"You don't act like it," Was her sly reply. "You're actually quite good, Captain." The rhythm changed and the two switched steps just as easy. Before long the song was over and the duo found themselves panting from the exertion as the room burst into applause at the show received.

"Champagne?" She proposed motioning towards the table of refreshments. With a stiff nod, Shining Armor led the way.

"So passionate… Is something wrong, Shining?" She batted her lashes as she demurely sipped on her champagne enjoying the light atmosphere.

"Hardly." He snorted as he downed his drink making her grin before stepping closer to his form.

"Are you… jealous?" She whispered in his ear.

"No..." he sulked.

"I think you are…" She sang airily.

"Maybe…"

Chrysalis chuckled sensually in his ear making him shiver. "Poor pony…" She hummed sympathetically. "It must have burnt you up to see me so close to Galen."

"Cadance…" He warned.

She turned away and the two found themselves observing the debonair stallion who was locked in heated conversation with some pony else now. "I mean if I saw you throwing yourself at some attractive, successful and devilishly charming mare… why, I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I'd be nearly as cool as you are right now."

"…" He glared at the way she tilted her head, following the movements of the stallion in question. As if he sensed their stare, he turned and waved a hoof at the couple.

"Then to know that she extended an invitation for a private tour of her personal library where, rumor has it, she seduces young, unsuspecting stallions like yourself…"She trailed before feigning indignation. "And to know you accepted! I'd… I'd… Oh Maker! I don't know. " She pressed a delicate hoof to her forehead seemingly overcome before managing to compose herself. "But you… Thank Celestia, are just so blasé… I truly envy that."

She finally turned her attention to the stallion whose normally easygoing expression was twisted with a deep frown.

She smiled innocently, "But do you know what I'd like to do if such a situation ever presented itself?"

"What, Princess?" He ground out uncomfortable with the picture painted.

She looked thoughtful before pressing her body against his and lowering her voice so no pony could overhear. "I'd take you aside to somewhere private, say an unoccupied room, maybe even a bathroom depending on how…" She pretended to search for a word, " offended I was and I'd remind you just how 'devilishly charming' I could be." Cerulean eyes turned a darkened grey, and Chrysalis chuckled as she watched his emotions flit across his face. Teasing him was fun. With her innocent smile back in place, she excused herself to the bathroom.

Meeting Hoover had been a stroke of luck, she thought as she moved unhurriedly through the Earl's luxurious home. Portraits and priceless antiques lined the wall of the great hall she moved through. The Earl came from a long line of prominent ponies. Hoover was actually his nephew. A tidbit that made her job a tad bit easier as none would bat their eyes at her new acquaintance as the family was highly respected regardless of Hoover's discretions with mares.

The Namaste Chalice truly was a legendary artifact said to hold the secrets of time. It was mind boggling to know that there was a way to exist as the center of your universe while simultaneously existing within the universe. Although, one could argue relativity, the chalice was said to be absolute truth, a reminder of beings long since passed or perhaps beings who had moved on to greater planes of existence.

After finding the restroom and making sure she still looked every bit as innocent as she pretended, she was making her way back to the ballroom. Her thoughts travelled to her snow colored stallion, Shining Armor. It was almost like she was seventeen all over again. Almost. Despite taking Discord's advice, she was still cautious over her involvement with the stallion. However, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun and mess with his head.

She sighed as she approached the ballroom, she didn't notice the other pony approaching her.

Before she knew what was going on the pony had shoved her into a dark closet.

"What's going on?" She vocalized readying herself to go on the defensive as the door slammed shut. "Remember me?" Shining Armor muttered in her ear before his hot mouth descended upon hers.

Desire and jealousy made an interesting mix. After realizing what was going on Chrysalis surrendered to the stallion's assault. "I don't think I could forget," was her throaty reply as she let him take control.

He muttered something lowly as he pressed closer to her form forcing her against the wall. Warm magic washed over her making her body feel warm and tingly. This thrill of anticipation seemed much more interesting than the jolt she felt tasting his jealousy. It saturated deep within making her eyes darken. It was so strong and encompassing that she immediately saw it for what it was.

"A l-love spell?!" She gasped as she felt him smirk against neck before showering her with more kisses. "No fair…"

"You started it…" Lately, it seemed Cadance relished in his intensity. It was new, her bouts of manipulations, but oddly enough, he found himself enjoying her orchestrations. Tonight was no different.

"Wh-who taught you that?"

"I have my ways," was Shining Armor's evasive reply before doing this thing with his tongue.

"M-maybe.. Maybe we should stop," She managed feeling overwhelmed. "I'd hate for s-somepony to catch us…"she muttered distractedly as she fought to clear her lust-addled brain. Shining Armor was a gentlecolt underneath it all, but if he kept kissing her this way… There were some lines she was not looking to cross.

Shining Armor groaned into the spot below her ear before stilling himself. He wondered if she knew how crazy she was making him. The two took their time composing themselves. If anypony saw a ruffled-looking couple sneaking out of a closet, they didn't comment.

* * *

**A/N: **You guys feeling it or does it feel rushed? This is pretty much complete, but I do revise things from time to time if it doesn't feel plausible. I really like the conversation in the beginning of this chapter just because I don't like how causally Cadance used her magic in Twilight's flashback. Not saying Cadance is conniving or anything but there is a possibility that underneath all that candy she can be a manipulative little thing. Another Princess Bubblegum (thanx A-dawg for pointing that out) if you will… So that's why I wanted to include that. But any-who, I'd love to hear your thoughts thus far!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Any word on Zendaya?" Kirai asked as she scrubbed at a spot on white marble floors. With a dusty lavender coat and braided black mane, Kirai's assumed identity looked as disciplined as she was in real life. Her golden eyes looked up to study her companion.

Jadzia continued to dust various trinkets and vases that lined the large corridor way. Her false skin had a champagne coat with a thick mane of dark umber. "No… but my brood is strong and I have no doubt that she'll pull herself through." There was no bitterness in her voice, but her verdant eyes were bright.

The two had been incognito with their ruler assuming false identities as new maids. Chrysalis could handle herself, but three changelings were better than one. Deep within enemy territory was not a place to learn your limits. The day had been rather uneventful and the two ponies were certain that no other pony was about on the west hall.

The changeling disguised maid went back to her work. "Do you think she can do it?" Kirai asked with her eyes downcast.

Jadzia halted her movements as she thought back to the filly she'd grown up with. Proud, rebellious, and too smart for her own good were all the things she associated with her Queen. Chrysalis had always been difficult… However, as she grew older and fully accepted her position, it'd become one of her greatest strengths. She hoped that ambition of hers would be enough to pull them through. "She has no choice." Jadzia said after a while and continued on with her work.

Kirai did not ask any more questions.

*L*A*L*A*

Harlequin eyes were narrowed as they locked onto the pony slumbering inside a chrysalis pod.

Chrysalis flinched at the enormity of her situation as she let the whispers of the hive mind wash over her.

Her changelings were fighting against their lot and that made her proud. But just as some fought, others surrendered fleeing this plane and returning from whence they came. Those chipped away at her hope and fed her anger.

Swallowing down the bitterness that was her responsibility, she set out to do what she came here for before anypony could think to miss her.

Whispering an ancient spell, she felt her gnarled horn come alive with power as she urged the magic to embrace the pod the slumbering Cadance rested inside.

_Shining Armor stared at Cadance with nothing but love in his cerulean eyes._

"_I love you," he grinned goofily, lost in her beauty._

"_I love you too," She returned earnestly. "I've always wanted you." She confessed shyly._

"_You're so beautiful…" The two were in a grand bedroom lit only by the soft light of a fire. The warm light painted the perfect atmosphere as it danced on the walls and themselves adding to the atmosphere. _

_Gathering her courage, the Princess leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her companion's cheek. "I think you're wonderful," was her timid reply. Before she could pull back, the stallion took charge and seized her lips with his own._

_It was absolute heaven and Princess Cadenza felt as if her heart would burst from a mixture of nerves and joy. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gave as much as she received. If she were dreaming, she hoped to never wake up._

Chrysalis' smirk didn't quite reach her eyes as she watched Cadance respond to her suggestion. The pink mare trembled and moaned, muttering lightly as the spell manipulated her into thinking her fantasy was real.

Harvesting the emotion was easy enough, and before long Chrysalis had accumulated a few days' worth of love. After processing the energy into something transferable, she used an even older spell transferring the energy back to her homeland.

By the time Chrysalis was done, she was exhausted. The first time she had done this she'd passed out. But having such a constant supply of emotion was making her stronger. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza truly was beloved by her people and Chrysalis blatantly took advantage.

After about an hour of rest, she'd be well enough to return to the castle and fool them all some more.

*LA*LA*LA*

The next few weeks went by amazingly well and Shining Armor was learning more and more about the mare he thought he knew. If he had any doubts about being in a relationship with her before, they were starting to dissipate.

Behind closed doors with himself, Cadance was something akin to wildfire. She was passionate with dark wit and sensual charm. He'd always viewed her as the prim and proper mare who'd stand by her mate's side doing all that was expected and accepted- a mare dictated by tradition and polite society and not necessarily her own agenda. The perfect princess for the perfect soldier.

But now he knew that was not the case. He was with her because he wanted to be and not because he was supposed to be.

The mare Shining Armor found himself falling for challenged him daily, pushing him to consider different avenues and ideas. Yet whatever he decided she supported him with intensity encouraging him to do his best even if his best disagreed with her beloved aunt. Cadance was teaching him, that no matter what you always had a choice. Even if it was an unpopular choice.

At times she was bossy and unsympathetic, but her feelings for him spoke for themselves. Like 'the look' she'd give him after a particularly grueling study session. They'd always end up in the gardens stealing kisses in the shadows or just admiring the idyllic sanctuary. Or how she always knew when he needed a break after a long day of briefings and meetings. She'd brighten his thoughts with sweets and gentle touches.

Thinking about her lately made his chest swell. Everypony thought of her as a delicate flower to cherish and protect and everyday he found out just how fierce she could be. Speaking of said mare, he was en route to her room in hopes of grabbing a quick a lunch.

When he arrived at her room however, she looked as if she was already planning to leave.

"Cadance?"

"Oh, hey Shining!"

"What're you up to?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Galen promised me a tour before he left, remember?" She was in the process of tidying her room. Piling various books and scrolls on her vanity as she quickly flipped through them to assure herself of certain findings.

"You… were serious?"

"About that part," she chuckled, "yes I was."

"You're seriously going to go? Even though you know I hate it." He followed her moving form to where she stopped at her bed to pick through the scrolls and notes she had lying there. "Cadance," he groaned waving his forelegs wanting her attention. "I don't trust this guy. He has no respect for mares or rules."

Deciding to take pity on him, she swiped her scrolls off the bed pushed him down onto her comforter. It all happened so fast Shining Armor didn't know how to respond. One minute he was standing, the next he was laying down on his side with his marefriend pressed atop of him. Placing butterfly kisses along his jaw and cheeks Cadance stilled her mouth near his ear and whispered sultrily in his ear as she stroked his stomach in a slow suggestive manner.

Cerulean eyes widened as fair features flushed red. Heat pooled into his stomach as her touch and whispers took the intended effect.

"There could be no other pony but you." She concluded lowly after she was sure he'd caught her meaning. Cadance looked down on him with a twinkle of mischief in her expression after ceasing her movements. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You have nothing to worry about," She smiled brightly as if she hadn't whispered salacious secrets in his ear and in a voice that was liquid amber. Hopping up and off the bed, she continued gathering her things humming lightly to herself.

Shining Armor swallowed as he watched her. "You can't go! I forbid it!" He stuttered out still recovering from her earlier actions. The cerise colored mare halted in her steps and slowly turned her head to give him a look that spoke of fire and brimstone. Her entire frame had tensed and sparks of magic crackled at the tip of her horn.

"Excuse me," came the hard tone of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. "But did you just try to forbid me from doing something?" Violet eyes were cold.

The white stallion flushed as he realized his outburst. "That came out wrong," Was his nervous reply as he scratched the back of his head with a hoof. If looks could kill all of Canterlot would be dead. "Cadance… I didn't-"

Ten minutes later Cadance was gone, and Shining Armor was still reeling from the tongue lashing he received from her.

Fierce indeed.

*L*A*L*a*L*A*

Chrysalis stood outside of Galen Hoover's Canterlot home.

It was a very nice dwelling situated in an uptown neighborhood. Though it was obviously not as extravagant as the Earl's Chateau, it took the look of some of the city's more historical buildings.

Walking up to the solid oak door, she knocked three times and waited to be received.

Shining Armor was daft if he thought he could stop her from talking to whomever she pleased. Changeling safety didn't even have to apply. She ended up cursing him out in three different languages. Prench and Germane included.

Moments later a stallion of pure black opened the door to stare at her through a pair of googles. He pushed a hoof through his wild mane to un-obstruct his vision. Grey eyes regarded her with lightly veiled skepticism. "Can I help you?" Came his nasally voice.

"I'm here to see Galen's library," she said squaring her shoulders and raising her head self-importantly.

The stallion retained his look of boredom. "Am I supposed to care? You're like the fifth mare to show up today."

If Chrysalis was offended she didn't show it. "You must be Shade…" She deadpanned.

Grey eyes narrowed as he truly studied the mare before him. "Have I seen you somewhere?" Chrysalis rolled her eyes and folded her forelegs across her chest waiting for it to hit him. "No way… Princess Cadance?" He sounded so surprised. "You're the mare Galen said to give a tour to?"

"A princess can't be an academic? What is this 650 B.C?"

"Oh… you're one of _**those**_…" There was that bored tone again. "Right this way." She followed the dark stallion into the playboy's stylish home. "Galen

asked me to apologize to you for his absence. He had to leave town early for a last-minute panel in Manehattan."

"Fine by me," was her breezy response as she followed the stallion deeper into the home.

Galen's private library was definitely impressive. Chrysalis didn't think anypony could one-up Celestia's library but Hoover's collection was proving to be just as impressive if not more so. Dressed with mahogany furniture and old tapestries, the artifacts that graced his shelves were truly priceless. The shelves that lined the room extended to the ceiling covering whole walls.

And Shade, his mouthy assistant, was just as smart as the stallion had boasted. "So what is it that you wanted to know about, Princess?" He asked after showing her around. You could hear the pride in his voice as it was obvious he took his job very serious.

She was still studying the tomes that lined the walls when he asked her what she wanted to know. "Tell me about the Namaste Chalice."

"The chalice?" Shade blinked a couple of times caught off-guard by her request. "It's an ancient talisman said to hold the secrets of time. No pony is really sure where it came from, just that it has been since the start of … well everything. It's said to hold-"

"Cosmic powers of relativity existing within the context of the past, present and future all simultaneously. Tell me something I don't know…" Chrysalis said over her shoulder with a smirk.

Shade's dark features were thoughtful. Galen said this one was special. Perhaps he'd misjudged the love princess. "What if I showed you?" Was his cautious reply.

He had her undivided attention now. "You're bluffing…" Chrysalis turned and took a step forward.

"Or am I?" He challenged. He moved to stand beside her and twisted a mini statuette of a dragon that rested on a shelf a half circle clockwise and then a whole circle counter clockwise. Chrysalis raised a brow as she listened to the tumblers of some obscure mechanism taking effect. Just as she was about to speak, Shade pulled a lever disguised as another dragon statue two shelves up revealing a secret passage that split open the whole book shelf. Violet eyes were wide with surprise as she stared down the dark stairway. "Follow me and find out for yourself."

Moments later, Chrysalis could not believe she was looking at what could be the answer to all her problems. Despite its age, the Namaste Chalice shone with a radiance that demanded attention. There was an ominous air about the item and it called to the changeling queen. Her magic especially.

"So this is it?" Hoover had a special place within his home where he placed items such as this. An underground laboratory complete with a magical seal meant to contain items much like the chalice.

"Yep…" The two stared at the object in reverence. "Would you like to see what else he found at the ruins he extracted it from?" She nodded, still in disbelief at being so close to such an artifact. "I'll be back. Don't touch anything," Shade reprimanded before turning to locate a set a strolls.

Chrysalis' ears twitched nervously as she continued to stare at the object. Moving forward till she was right on top of the chalice, candy colored eyes stared deeply into the beguiling liquid resting inside the timeless cup.

Odd… Eyes the color of plum stared back at her.

What was this and why did she feel such a connection despite a lack of familiarity?

Part of her was wary of the call even as she responded drowning inside the cosmic liquid longing to connect with whatever hailed her.

Chrysalis was absently aware of Shade's voice calling out for her to stop, but his warnings were faint in comparison to the rich voice that whispered to her. The laboratory was fading as she brought the cup closer following the mysterious gaze to the other side. She didn't even remember touching it.

Ambitions, hopes, and dreams all began to rot away as the changeling queen crossed the spiritual barrier to wherever the chalice took her. The sentiments fell like leaves from a tree leaving her bare with the simplest of essence as celestial bodies surrounded her. Cosmic dust the color of gold, turquoise, and magenta swirled and mingled shielding and exposing constellations and star systems.

Chrysalis' consciousness began to expand and she realized that this infinite plane was pulsing. The rhythm was slow and steady. She could barely feel the action itself, but she felt its repercussions. There was life with each palpitation. Death too, but it always gave way to life.

This heavenly plane was cocooned in a darkness that was tightly compressed into a pulsing muscle. Nothing could cloud her perception in this state and Chrysalis knew without a shadow of doubt that this was her heart. Everything that she ever was and could be resided in this place.

The giant organ was black with glass-like facets. Colors reflected within its faces reminded her of hornet's obsidian. It watched her with those plum colored eyes making her remember her reasoning for falling over to such a place. Without warning, Chrysalis felt her consciousness implode upon itself until everything slowed to a still. Her senses had fallen away and the changeling queen found that she simply was.

Then those eyes spoke to her.

"Changeling Queen… What is it that your heart desires?" The voice wrapped itself around her like a blanket assuring her she was safe and this was alright.

Could she even answer in this state? And it laughed because she could with no inhibitions. Surely Chrysalis knew she couldn't lie to herself.

"I seek knowledge of my past…."

"Knowledge… Or does your heart desire something else?" The voice was knowing despite the question in its depths.

"I… " Knowledge was the purpose of all she'd done wasn't it? Or had her wants changed with the time she spent pretending to be something she wasn't but desperately wanted?

Was knowledge her true desire? Or was it… freedom? Freedom from her crown, freedom to be her own mare or have a connection to somepony all of her own. "I wish to save my species…"

The voice was amused. "Liar… Come now… If not me… then who can you be honest? If not yourself, than whom can you trust?"

Chrysalis was hesitant before expressing her greatest fear. "I… desire freedom."

The voice seemed thoughtful. "Freedom comes from liberation, and liberation is a gift only bestowed through knowledge of one's self. Know who you used to be so you may be who you choose to be. Only through the liberation of your people can you liberate yourself." The words spoken felt like cashmere to her being. Soft and warm. The world inside of herself passed away in an expulsion of magic and star dust leaving her with the sentiments she'd striped and the form her soul resided in.

She saw what was behind those mesmeric eyes and an odd sense of Deja vu washed over her.

*L*O*V*M*E*

Shade stared down at the unconscious mare with wide eyes.

The Chalice was volatile, but never had he seen it react so strongly to a pony without provocation. He tilted his head as he tapped a hoof against her jaw hoping for some kind of response. Galen would kill him. At the time showing her didn't seem like such a bad idea. The look in her eyes when she talked about it let him know she was no groupie. For once a mare was genuinely interested in the work of Hoover instead of his… er, other stuff.

"Princess…" He called at the muttering mare. "Princess?" He leaned forward until they were about a breathe a part. He hoped she'd awake soon as he checked pulse. Just as he was about to retrieve a doctor or somepony else. Violet eyes flew open, and Cadance's pink head snapped forward soundly colliding with his.

"Maker!"

"…"

Shade stumbled back from the force of her accidental head butt, cursing as he fell onto his aft.

Cadance moaned as she fell back, hooves coming to rest at her temples as she was not expecting such a rude awakening. "Shade? What happened?" She groaned.

"I don't know," he muttered, "you tell me?" He stared at her through narrowed eyes as he nursed his aching cranium.

"I … I'm not sure…" The Changeling Queen was still trying to gather her thoughts as she sought to process what she'd just experienced. It was disconcerting. "I think… I think it called to me," She winced as she sat up mirroring Shade's position.

"Who?" He asked fixing his googles. The dark colored stallion made a note to take an aspirin later.

"Who what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who was calling to you before you decided to smash your face into mine?"

Chrysalis shot a glare at the young anthropologist as she thought back on her experience. "Elytra…" The name rolled off her tongue with such ease.

"Who is that?"

"I'm not sure… Do you have any ideas?" She asked raking her brain for anything about the mysterious name.

Shade's dark features were pensive as he finally stood and walked towards the place where Hoover kept his rare and unusual tomes. She watched as he searched and searched until he found a dark maroon colored tome with gold etching and frayed leather edges. He blew the dust off the ancient seeming item and read the title aloud. "Antiqua Equus…" He flipped through the volume and nodded to himself confirming what he already knew.

"Elytra is an olden name," he said over his shoulder. "If we have anything about it, it'd be in here.'"

"The Olden language… May I borrow it?" Chrysalis could feel her heart skip a beat. She was close. This book had to have answers. If what Shade spoke was the truth, and it was likely that he did, then 'Antiqua Equus' would answer many questions in regards to the draconequus' claims.

"You can read it?"

Chrysalis' eyes were glued to the book in the poindexter's hooves, "I'm sure I can manage." She spoke licking her lips.

"Whatever the lady wants," He smirked at the hunger in violet eyes. "But you'll have to come back to tell me what happened with you and the chalice."

She nodded as he presented her the object of her desire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

The changeling queen continued to brush her multi colored hair at her vanity. For once everything seemed to be falling into place. She tried not to get her hopes too far up, but she had a feeling that her visit with Shade from the previous day had changed everything.

Making a face at the image that stared back at her from her mirror, she realized she didn't like the over-styled look of this pony's hair. Shining Armor chuckled from his place on her bed, causing her to lock eyes with him through the mirror. She shot him an annoyed expression despite the smiling of her eyes. He'd just gotten off work not too long ago and decided to drop in. For once her good mood was truly genuine and it made her all the more relaxed. Her beau had definitely noticed looking to take advantage.

The two had long since made up over cake- Shining Armor's treat. Apparently his mare was overly fond of sweets.

Placing the book he'd been reading down, he hopped off the bed and came up behind her before taking the brush moving it through her thick mane. She purred at the feel of his firm strokes.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

She hummed her confirmation. "You'll be happy to know Galen wasn't even there." He nodded as a blush came over his cheeks as he thought back on the heated words she unleashed upon him the other day.

"You know you're the only pony I'll ever want, right?" Violet eyes were earnest as they locked eyes again through the mirror.

He smiled the goofy grin he gave the real Cadance in her fantasy and it made her heart ache.

She was a queen who had to bear the responsibility of her species' livelihood all by herself. The thoughts of thousands resounded in her head just as her own. It was maddening at times, but Chrysalis never lost sight of what was important. But then whenever she felt herself the star of his gaze, she didn't want to be that mare and it bothered her.

Why couldn't she be normal? The thought made her sad as she realized she'd have to leave when all of this was over.

"You've been acting so strange lately…" Shining Armor murmured staring down at her. The sound of his voice fished her from her thoughts.

Candy colored eyes went wide, before the changeling queen schooled her features to something that looked more curious. "Oh?"

He placed the brush down, smiling as he pulled her into his grasp. "But it's a good strange." He breathed into her ear as he nuzzled her neck. Chrysalis shivered at the feel of him so close. "You're just sooo…. Intoxicating," he murmured placing kisses against her neck.

"Shining," She moaned as she allowed him more access to her body. "Don't start what you can't finish."

He chuckled as he turned her around and captured her lips in a kiss that made her knees weak. Chrysalis disguised as Cadance leaned into her stallion as she eagerly returned his passion.

Chrysalis felt herself being hoisted onto the vanity as Shining Armor continued to kiss her senseless.

His feelings since she'd infiltrated this form had grown enormously much to her delight. She had a penchant for love and his had always been exquisite in content and it had only seemed to better with time.

"The things I want to do to you," He groaned into her mouth as his desire for her grew.

"What's stopping you…" She returned just as far gone.

He paused long enough to stare into her darkened eyes. "Cadance…. Are you sure?" He'd been wanting to for a while now.

"It's nothing we haven't done before," She breathed before initiating her own form of temptation.

Shining Armor groaned against her mouth pulling her form closer to his.

Making love with him was better than she remembered. Ever the gentlecolt, she let him know she was no gentle flower prompting him to love her with everything he had.

When the stallion beneath her had fallen asleep, the alicorn disguised changeling queen laid awake listening to the steady beating of his heart. She couldn't believe she'd encouraged him to take her the way she did, but she'd be even more of a liar if she said she didn't enjoy every minute of it.

The problem wasn't falling in love, as she would always have a spot in her heart for him, it was forgetting her task. And the words he'd groaned in her ear were making her forget her task. Displeasure and wariness ghosted through her body as the gravity of what she had allowed to happen was beginning to sink in. Chrysalis chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to focus, a nervous habit she couldn't shake. She made to move, but found that the pony beneath her was now awake staring at her with gentle concern.

"Mmmm… What's the matter?"

Her gaze softened and she gave him a soft smile. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

His eyes darkened. "Do you regret-"

"No!" She rushed with wide eyes. "I could never regret that with you."

"Cadance…" He scowled softly, prompting her to come clean. "Tell me."

"When… when you said you wanted to be with me forever… did you mean it?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I did…"

"Were… you asking?"

He was thoughtful, "Are you telling me no?"

"No…"

"So it's a yes?"

"No…"

He chuckled at the miserable expression on her pink face. "What're you afraid of?"

"Everything," She laid her head back down and allowed herself to be the filly she used to be before she became a queen. The problem wasn't really about what he said. It was more about who he was saying it to. "I don't think you understand how important you are to me."

He snorted good naturedly. "Obviously or I wouldn't have asked."

She forced herself to smile the saccharine way she knew the real Cadance did. "I know, Shining. I just wanted you to know that in this moment, for me, you're everything I could ever want."

"What about tomorrow," he teased sleepily after yawning.

"Of course." She smiled hiding the bitterness in her candy colored eyes.

"And the day after?"

"Forever," she silenced with a kiss.

"So is that a yes?"

"… yes…"

*L*O*V*E*M*E*

_Elytra was said to have been an alicorn of love and unity. A beautiful mare with a buttercream coat and a mane the color of corals. But despite being a keeper of such a sentiment, she was very aloof, for her love was a love that inspired a communal well-being._

_Her magic was powered by her subjects' adoration, and because of that there was balance within her kingdom. Her subjects were grateful for her fairness caring deeply for their monarch. But as anypony knows true love is most different from feelings of gratitude. Elytra's love was a love born of responsibility- not a love of choice._

_But one day she got a taste for real love and it was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced. To have somepony love her simply because they chose to seemed like a gift from her maker and it changed her completely. Allowing herself the closeness of another made her realize there was more to life than the coldness of singularity for the sake of balance._

_However, just as soon as she found true love, she lost it just as easily. For all her powers of fairness and well-being she could do nothing to stop the sickness that ravaged her lands and claimed her lover as well as many others in her care. The loss she felt was tremendous shaking her to her very core._

_When her lover died Elytra was devastated. It seemed so unfair and utterly beyond her control that she became sick with grief. And because she was an alicorn whose powers were of love, such negative emotions were havoc on her mind and body. Unbeknownst to Elytra she was also pregnant. But when she had her baby it was a stillborn whose form had been warped by her negative emotions. _

_Driven to insanity by her anguish, the alicorn used her love magic as well as the life force of another to bring the baby back to life._

_Some were terrified of her power and her obvious insanity, others were terrified of her unnatural foal and fled the country. The few that did stay were truly loyal to their monarch and knew that she needed them now more than ever. Because of the baby's unnatural circumstances and the warped magic that gave it life, it needed love to survive. _

_When word got back to Discord about the alicorn's trespass he punished her for her crimes by twisting her form to match that of her foal's. He cursed her subjects as well, rewarding their loyalty by intertwining their fate with their monarchs. _

Chrysalis leaned back in her chair as she thought over what she had come to find out about the alicorn they called Elytra in the olden days. Once again she was tucked away in Celestia's private office.

Could Elytra have been the first changeling queen? It certainly looked that way. Sadly, this new development only seemed to raise more questions than it did answers.

What she translated told her more about her origins than she had ever hoped to find, but it also left very little in terms of solutions. So Discord really did have a hand in their creation… But what did that mean for their salvation as nothing had seemed to come from the fact so far. What was she supposed to do?

Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes and the candy colored irises flashed a bright green, a sure sign that she was in distress. Before she could stop herself, she violently swiped all her scrolls off the table with a cry of anguish.

"Cadance... what's the matter?" She hadn't even heard the majestic alicorn come in.

The Changeling Queen was mortified to be caught by Princess Celestia in such a vulnerable state increasing her ire as her eyes widened in horror. "Aunty!" She managed to stutter as her cheeks flushed red. Wiping furiously at glassy eyes, she tried to save what little dignity she had left. "I didn't mean-" She immediately began to collect the strewn items.

"It's alright Cadance," Celestia soothed as she moved to comfort her niece, urging her to still herself. She lightly nuzzled the younger trying to ease her emotional distress.

Chrysalis chewed on her lip nervously. She was a changeling queen who showed fear and uncertainty to no one. For Celestia to see her in such a state disguised or otherwise was truly upsetting. At the very thought of all she had to lose, the changeling felt unbridled tears come to her eyes.

The Equestrian Princess stared at her with such concern and patience that Chrysalis couldn't help but bury her face in her hooves as her frustration gave way to something more distraught. She could feel her 'aunt' pull her in for a hug.

"There, there Cadenza, it'll be okay." Celestia lightly petted the distressed mare waiting for her to regain her composure.

After taking a few deep breaths, Chrysalis was finally able to calm herself enough to speak without crying. She wiped at her eyes again before placing her hooves on the table. Her mind raced to find a convincing explanation. She turned to speak to Celestia only to see that her attention was locked on something else.

The golden band located on the upper part of her right foreleg glinted softly in the light of day. It was a symbol of a mare intended. She was doing her best to not think of her pending engagement, now it seemed she had no choice but to dwell on the consequences of her actions.

"Cadance…" Amethyst eyes were genuinely surprised. Celestia had watched as her niece and guard grew closer. It really shouldn't come as a surprise to her that the two would want to be together but it was. She trusted Shining Armor, but he was very much in-love with his work. It made her wonder if the two were together because they genuinely cared about each other or because everypony just assumed they would get together due to their titles.

"Shining Armor asked me to marry him!" Chrysalis blurted out feeling self-conscious about the jewelry he had presented to her earlier that morning before reporting to his station.

"Do you not wish to be married?" Celestia asked trying to find the reason for all the tears.

"Not at all!" she cried. "I'm just so afraid of making a mistake. I love him," she thought of her changelings as she let her voice tremble. "But what if it isn't enough? I'm afraid that if I'm not careful, then I'll make a mistake and lose everything. "

"Oh Cadance." She hadn't realized her niece had fallen so deeply in love with her Captain. "Making mistakes is inevitable, but as long as you're willing to fight for what you believe in, I do believe you can rectify just about anything."

For whatever reason, Celestia's cliché response just annoyed her. None of this was simple. "What would you know about making mistakes? You're perfect." Chrysalis muttered petulantly as she rolled her eyes still playing the part of the distressed fiancée.

"I'm flattered you think so." The Sol alicorn chuckled amused. "But I've made many and I've paid for them. I wasn't always confident and I don't think I'll ever be as wise as I think I should be. But all I can do is the best that I can. "

"But what if you make a mistake and it ends up hurting the people who need u most?" If her children died, she was sure she'd die of heartbreak.

"But what if you don't?" Celestia countered brightly. "Failure is not always a mistake, sometimes it's the best one can do under the circumstances. The real mistake is to stop trying."**

"I don't want to hurt him..."

"Then don't... be with him if he makes you happy. And I've never seen you so happy before. Love can conquer anything- even our doubts and fears."

Chrysalis looked up with a pensive expression on her face. "Love can conquer anything…"

Celestia gave the younger another moment to compose herself before saying anything more.

"Discord…" It was still odd her niece would acquaint herself with the draconequus. "Inquired about you earlier…" The attitude change was instant.

"Did he?" Candy colored eyes narrowed as a calculating glint was shown within their depths. "Where is he?" She asked schooling her expression into something less hostile. Celestia blinked as a wild idea entered her cranium.

"He's in the gardens." Her niece was up and out the door before she could say anything else.

Amethyst eyes stared after the cerise colored mare with a mixture of concern and suspicion. Something was going on with Cadance and it was about time she'd looked into it.

*L*0*V*E*M*E*

"You have to be the most wicked, and cruelest creature in the entire world to do what you did to her and not feel the least bit sorry!" Chrysalis had wasted no time after her talk with Celestia in finding the chaotic creature known as Discord. The garden was as peaceful as ever. Ironically, it seemed to be spot she always ended up talking to the disharmonious creature.

"I've always been a wicked creature…" Discord said with a roguish smile. "But I'm not so cruel anymore."

"You cursed her!"

"I did."

"For being out of her mind with grief?" Chrysalis didn't even bother trying to hide the accusation in her voice.

"For murder!"

"For your own sick pleasure! If you were worried about maintaining balance you should've killed her for her transgression. What you did was worse…" She was still reeling from the information she had discovered as well as her talk with Celestia.

"As an alicorn she should've known better. I just opened her eyes to what being a God was really like." He smirked as he flexed his talons.

"What about her subjects? Their only sin against them was loyalty-"

"It was only fair," Discord countered offhandedly.

"I don't…" The Changeling Queen was still trying to make sense of it all. "If Elytra was being punished why didn't you ever change us back?"

"Well I was encased in stone…"

"What's stopping you now?" She demanded with a furrowed brow. It all seemed so pointless now.

"And there lies the punch line of this terrible joke!" He cackled.

"What does that mean?" She pleaded in vain knowing that Discord wouldn't shed any more insight.

"Cursed… How do I break it?"

"How does anypony break a curse?" He asked as if the answer was obvious.

"But Elytra died thousands of years ago! This doesn't make sense… You can't break a curse unless the accursed is somehow involved." She was so close and yet so far. Frustration was written all over her coquettish features. She seemingly deflated. "This isn't making sense." She sighed feeling more lost than ever. "What do I do?" She felt his talons on her shoulder as his snout rested near her ear.

Yellow eyes with red irises narrowed. "The answer lies deep within yourself." He paused before striking again. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way…" Discord grinned knowingly as he zeroed in on her engagement band. Violet eyes widened and suddenly Chrysalis felt some of her righteous fury leave. "It seems you took my advice after all." She blushed at his implications. "Don't be so bashful," he swiped the air playfully floating to hover in front of her. "It's not me you have to explain it to." He nodded towards a pair of maids moving with tea trays in their possession.

"Would you like to receive tea in your room, Princess?"

Chrysalis turned to face Discord who poofed away leaving a cloud of smoke and laughter.

*L*O*V*M*E*

"So it's true…" The tea tray clattered to the ground as Jadzia narrowed her verdant eyes. She was livid and justly so. The changeling queen could taste both of her general's emotions and she would be just as confused if she were in their hooves.

The Princess had smiled at her maids and thanked them for the offer of tea before leading them back to her quarters. Now that the doors were sealed, the gloves were off.

"I couldn't say no." Chrysalis stated choosing to ignore the accusation on champagne colored features.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Jadzia challenged glaring at the stoic mare in front of her.

Kirai, not liking the tension in the air, decided to speak up. "Odonata says things are getting worse… She doesn't know what to do." The two had just returned from a brief deployment the night before.

Unfortunately what they had to report only brought about more stress.

"We're dying Chrysalis! I know you can feel it!" Jadzia raged taking a step forward. "You're out of time and we can't wait any longer. Watching the others pass around me was a nightmare, but when my Zendaya… the baby girl you blessed me with, passed away, it was nothing short of hell." Chrysalis pursed her lips as she thought of the baby changeling her General was so ecstatic to have. She'd never seen Jadzia so happy before. "You're not Princess Cadance! I'm sorry, we can see how much you want to be if only for him, but you're not! You were made for us! Not him, not even yourself, but for us."

"Jadzia," Kirai admonished lightly, wary of the frost behind Chrysalis' stare. "Calm down, Chrysalis knows more than she's letting on. I'm sure she has good reason for what she's done." While she agreed somewhat with her companion, she could understand Chrysalis' hesitation on the matter. She reached out with a hoof to calm her fuming comrade, only to be shrugged away as Jadzia continued her tirade.

"No, I won't be calm! I wish it wasn't this way but it is… We're in a position to take this city! There are enough ponies here that we could restore our reserves and save whoever is left. And then we could keep these ponies on as a semi-permanent source of food."

While she wouldn't deny the logic behind her General's thinking, Chrysalis thought she could do this without invading Canterlot. "Do you hear what you are proposing, Jadzia? If we lose we'll die!" She couldn't give up now… Not when she was so close.

"If we don't we'll die! We could do it, my Queen! Not for ourselves, but for you we could! You'd just have to be willing to ask it of us. Please!" The false skinned creature pleaded like she'd never pleaded before as her ears flattened against her skull.

Contrary to the image she portrayed, Chrysalis was not made of stone. Jadzia's plea did not fall on deaf ears but Chrysalis had already made her decision. "You said that I was made to serve you…" She turned to stare out of balcony doors. "And just as I serve you, you live to obey me." She tossed her multi colored mane over her shoulders as she turned to regard her duo once more. "My decision is made and your life is mine to gamble. Do not question me again Jadzia or you will surely live to regret it." Violet eyes flashed a bright green as Princess Cadance's face twisted into something cold. "Am I understood?"

Jadzia bristled under her monarch's gaze. Kirai stared between the two genuinely concerned. "Yes, my Queen." Jadzia bit out with barely controlled ire.

"Good. You are dismissed." The two moved to leave Cadance's presence.

"Jadzia," Chrysalis called when they had reached the door. "I… I… regret your loss," was her quiet farewell. Jadzia stiffened before hurrying out.

Kirai turned to cast one last look at her monarch. She did not envy her position one bit.

* * *

**A/N: **Plot developments!

**Celestia's words to Chrysalis are actually a quote by B.F. Skinner: "Failure is not always a mistake, it may simply be the best one can do under the circumstances. The real mistake is to stop trying."

I hope you guys enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

While Chrysalis had assumed many identities in her heyday as an infiltrator, she'd never assumed the identity of a bride-to-be. And after this experience she hoped to never do so again. It was so annoying. After word spread about her engagement, she and Shining Armor had no choice but to announce it to the royal court. So many ponies had offered to do this or that in hopes of furthering their own success. Princess Cadance wasn't known for refusing ponies so there were only so many invitations for lunch or balls that she could decline.

She hated that all the planning fell upon the shoulders of the mare.

Then there was this bug she couldn't seem to shake. Her head was aching and her stomach was doing somersaults. She swore she couldn't breathe sometimes she felt so smothered. She stood outside on the back veranda that faced the mountainside thinking the cool, clean air would help. She took deep breaths as she focused on something other than her physical ailments. She had finally gotten a moment to herself when-

"Princess, would you like-?"

Cadance was incensed as her violet eyes flared with fire.

Maker help her! Was five minutes too much to ask for?

She spun around on the other pony who dropped the tray she had balanced. The poor pony stumbled backwards as the princess advanced in a fit of irritation. "No! No! NO!" Two other sets of eyes looked on from the veranda doors, clearly concerned. "I don't care about the guest list, I don't care about banners, and I most definitely do not care about the color of the stupid flowers that will line the stupid carpet. Do I look delighted? Do I 'look' excited?"

"N-n-no, P-princess-" The young mare stammered nervously fumbling backwards.

"Do I look happy? What I would like is for you all of you to just stay-" She hiccupped rather violently as a strong bout of nausea came over her prompting her to abandon her anger and run to the veranda railing. With a loud hick, Chrysalis retched all she had consumed throughout the day over the balcony.

"Princess?!" The soft eyed maid looked horrified as she watched the romantic mare hurl over the balcony.

"Oh my!"

"Princess Cadance!" The two peepers ran out to help.

Chrysalis couldn't tell who had witnessed her loss of dignity, but she couldn't find it within herself to care as she dry heaved over the rail before another wave of upheaval commenced. Moaning, she could feel tears roll down her cheeks as her eyes squeezed shut and her spine arched as her stomach muscles clenched. There were hooves on her back and in her mane as various voices fussed over her.

"Poor thing…"

"Poor pony."

"Who should we call?"

"Celestia?"

"Noooo…" She moaned as she fought back another wave of nausea. "Don't call my…" She gagged, "Aunt…"

The maids winced as they watched their beloved princess sick all over herself. The mess was a sparkly mix of pink and red gunk. Surprisingly, it helped the maids feel sorrier and less disgusted.

Her earlier outburst had been forgiven, obviously the poor thing wasn't feeling well at all.

"Then who, Princess?"

She picked her head up to reveal puppy dog eyes and snot. It truly was a pitiful display. "Just take me to my…r-room." And with that she leaned back over the railing as she threw up some more.

She didn't remember much after that.

*LoVE*Me*

Shining Armor stared at his fiancée with a troubled expression on his strong maw. The slumbering mare tossed and turned in her bed as she struggled to get comfortable.

While they hadn't called in Celestia or a doctor, the maids who witnessed her illness had sent for her fiancé. Of course by the time he'd gotten there, she was all cleaned up and tucked beneath comfy sheets. Another maid had immediately bought her something for her headache and nausea so now she was just weak and achy.

He shook his head as he slowly walked to her side. Her face was flushed as she muttered incoherently in her sleep. As if sensing his presence, her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What're you doing here?" She murmured as she stared up at him with tired eyes.

"Checking on you," was his stern reply.

"Well… I'm fine." Shining Armor pursed his lips as he pushed her bangs out of her face. She was burning up. He'd never seen her so fragile looking before and it bothered him. Her mane was wild, her eyes had bags and her complexion was paler than normal.

She looked terrible. "You're not fine. You need a doctor." The stallion turned to with the intention of getting her one.

"Shining, no!" She reached out as her voice rose in alarm. "Please don't leave!" If a doctor or Celestia saw her this way everything would be ruined. There was nothing normal about whatever ailed her.

"Cadance you're in pain! I can't sit around while you're hurting like this." Blue eyes were bright with concern and anger at her seeming lack of concern.

"Please! It's not as bad as it looks…." She forced herself to sit up as she reached out to him, prompting him to come closer and hug her. "I promise… Please, don't say anything….I'm just stressed about the wedding."

"Cadance…" He groaned as he battled with himself.

"Please… " She pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she relished in and loathed his presence at the same time.

"Cadance…" Before he could deny her request she fused their mouths in a tender kiss. He moaned into her mouth trying to resist the physical pull she had over him. "Stop…" he muttered breaking away from her mouth. Cadance buried her face in his shoulder like a scolded child.

"Trust me?" she whispered clinging to him. She never knew a changeling queen could feel this way. It was horrible. She had to figure out what was wrong and why she felt worse whenever he was around. "Just give me some time… I just need to rest is all. I promise. Just give me until tonight."

"Fine…" He relented as he pulled away to stare into her dilated eyes. "If you're not better by the tonight…"

"I know," she smiled bursting with relief and trembling with barely controlled discomfort. "I love you," she breathed. "You should go before my aunt yells at you." The maid had retrieved him in the middle of a briefing.

"Cadie….I-"

He was faltering and Chrysalis could not allow that. "Until tonight, remember…" violet eyes were hopeful in their urging. "Go… I'll be fine."

With a sigh the white stallion pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her go. "I love you too." He said as he made his way to the door. "I'll see you tonight." Despite his look of reluctance, he left.

As soon as he left, Chrysalis cursed the chaos deity.

"You rang?" Sang the voice of Discord as he spun from the ground in a show of smoke and light. Fiendish eyes turned to her as a giant grin broke out over mismatched features. "This is delicious…" Sometimes she wondered about the extent of his abilities. It was like the draconequus had eyes and ears everywhere.

Chrysalis groaned. "What's going on…? This has never happened before." She held her stomach as she felt it churn.

"You've never had a constant supply of love before. Your magic has limits, dear heart, and it would seem you are fast approaching yours."

"But why does it hurt so much?" She ached.

"It's part of Elytra's punishment… It was a way to ensure she endured her sentence. Death can be a persuasive temptress as you know. Elytra could not live without her subjects and her subjects depended upon her for life. If Elytra was anything, she was compassionate in her selfishness." Whatever love she absorbed she had to eventually process or she'd get sick from the build-up. A queen couldn't live without her hive and a hive couldn't live without its Queen.

"But I' haven't abandoned them!" She argued.

"Magic doesn't really care about the particulars, I'm afraid. You're receiving more than you give…"

"Make it stop!"

"I can't… only Elytra can…"

"But she's dead…"

"Or is she? Are any of your predecessors truly dead, Chrysalis?"

She winced as she raked her brain for any possible conclusion to the draconequus' cryptic responses. The only thing she could think of involved the royal rite of passage. A ceremony that involved a crowning queen absorbing the magic of her predecessor. Chrysalis was her own person, but her magic was a mix of previous queen's essences and experiences. Every now and again, she would have personality flares but that was the extent of it. Could it be possible that Elytra's essence resided deep within in her as well? "Is that why you can't you break the curse? Because Elytra technically hasn't passed on… She's just been passed down?" It sounded absurd when she phrased it that way but it was all that she had. "If that's what you meant how can I bring her back?"

"Use what you have in common…" In a great flash of light the chaotic deity was gone.

Chrysalis sagged against her pillow as she frowned. Why couldn't Discord ever be straightforward? She was so distracted she didn't notice two sets of eyes observing her meeting with her quasi-sire.

*L*OV*E*ME*

"What can we do?" Jadzia asked after quietly shutting the door from where she and her companion were eavesdropping. Despite their clash of opinion, she was still loyal to her monarch.

"Odonata would know what to do…" Kirai suggested. "She's the best healer we've got… Not to mention the Queen's right hand mare."

"But the hive is a three day flight away…" Jadzia frowned.

"What about a teleportation spell?" Still she shook her head at Kirai's suggestion. The two were silent as they each thought of other ways to close the distance between their homeland and Canterlot.

"How about a space portal?" Jadzia suggested after a while.

"You can do that?" Kirai raised a brow at her companion as that was a high level transportation level spell.

"No… but the two of us could together."

LO*VE*ME

If Odonata was surprised to see the two changeling generals emerge from a wall of blue magic, she hadn't looked it. As a changeling who'd seen as much as she had, nothing truly surprised her anymore. Except maybe the news of Princess Cadance's wedding. But more important than that was the state of health of her Queen.

The Queen was lovesick and there was only one way to cure that sort of thing.

*LOVE*M3*

"You're getting married in a few days, Princess. It should be a dream come true for you."

"What…." The real Princess Cadance was still trying to find her bearings as she stared around the dreary place that had been her residence on and off. She was confused about a lot of things, but her dislike for the sleek and twisted creature before her would always be a constant.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Chrysalis mocked with a mischievous spark in her unholy eyes. For once she stood in her true form of dark chitin and emerald fire. "Shining Armor proposed to Princess Cadance- you, well me- and she accepted."

"Stay away from him!" Cadenza forced with her own brand of determination as she fought against a strong sensation of vertigo. The changeling Queen had released her from her pod only to bind her hooves to the ground with her glandular secretion. She was finally able to concentrate.

"So forceful!" Chrysalis grinned at the sluggish Princess. "That one almost sounded like a threat."

"How can you be so evil? What have I ever done to you?" Cadance whined as the discomforts of the pod wore off.

"You know, no pony suspects a thing about your 'disappearance.' It's been about two and a half months and not a single pony has caught on," was the changeling queen's purposeful response.

"Two and a half months…" Cadance was shocked and the tiniest bit sick. "I've been down here for two and a half months?"

Chrysalis shrugged, "Would you rather me sink my fangs into your flesh and suck out your soul, damning you to a slow and painful death?" Cadance was taken back and Chrysalis couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Are all ponies so gullible? Killing you is simply out of the question. There's nothing to be gained with your death."

"You're sick!" Violet eyes were wet as tears welled.

"Shining Armor doesn't seem to think so…" Was her sly response as she set about baiting the confused mare. "The things he can do with his tongue…" Chrysalis pretended to lose herself in a memory as she purred in pleasure. "Have you ever noticed the look in his eyes when you moan his name a certain way?" Violet eyes widened in disgust as tears fell while Chrysalis crudely demonstrated. "_Oh, Shining… Just like that…" _Her tone was light and breathy._ "_He loves with his whole heart. I think I'm going to miss that most of all… Or maybe I could just turn him into one of my 'love slaves…' Such a strong stallion deserves only the best, don't you think?" She could feel it coming.

"You… you…"

"You what?" She mocked anticipating the other's acrimonious emotions. "Say it Princess…" Was her dark whisper. "It might even make you feel better… There's not much else you can do anyway. Every shot counts."

"You… Y-You evil wench! You're a black-hearted monster!" Cadance cried in utter anguish. "I hate you! He doesn't love you! He loves me! He thinks you're me! He thinks you're me! I'll kill you!"

"I'm counting on it," Was Chrysalis' serious reply as she released the Princess from her confines. Shocked by this turn of events, violet eyes were suspicious as the queen's magic ate away the glandular secretion. "Would you like an invitation?" Chrysalis taunted. "How's this- your coltfriend tastes like the ocean after a storm-"

"Stop it…"

"And his eyes turn grey whenever he's upset or turned on-"

"Shut up!"

"And then there's-"

Enraged by all that she had been forced to suffer through, Cadance wasted no time lunging at the alien looking pony. Bracing herself for contact, Chrysalis gritted her teeth as the mare slammed into her causing the two to roll around in an entanglement of limbs as they both wrestled for dominance.

Though Chrysalis had the advantage, the Love alicorn's anger powered her assault as she came out on top.

Cadance was furious as she gave the Queen no time to recover striking Chrysalis as hard as she could raining blows with a vengeance. Though she craved the other's anger and hatred Chrysalis was willing to take just so much damage before she struck back with twice the intensity forcing the mare off of her.

Growling, Cadance went on the offensive again this time using her magic. She heaved sharpened crystals and heavy stones at the Changeling Queen. "You'll pay for everything you've done you conniving bitch!" Cadance spat aiming to permanently incapacitate. "For every kiss," a large stone was hurled. "Every touch… (another crystal just missed the changeling) every moment you stole from me!"

"You'll have to do better than that," Chrysalis grunted dodging projectiles trying to get in closer.

Violet eyes narrowed and the love princess switched tactics dashing forward catching her doppelganger in a spine-busting tackle. Chrysalis was stunned by the force behind the attack gasping as she and Cadance crashed into the ground.

Using all her weight and leverage to her advantage, the alicorn held the dazed changeling down as she magically wielded a sharpened crystal with the intent to end this nightmare. "Let's see who you fool now," She mocked plunging the glittering crystal forward as she pressed her hooves down harder trapping the other mare.

Harlequin eyes narrowed as she magically fought against Cadance's effort.

Pink magic clashed with chartreuse as the two mares, again, battled for dominance. Cadance grunted as she poured more force into her magic pushing the gemstone into Chrysalis' shoulder. The changeling cried out as it broke through her armor, drawing bright green blood.

Stilling herself against the pain, Chrysalis head-butted the princess in such a way that her gnarled horn split the delicate flesh of her aggressor's face causing the other to lose their concentration as they fell back in pain. Following up with a kinetic attack of energy, Cadance felt the wind being knocked out of her as she was painfully knocked off the insect-like pegacorn.

Moaning as blood oozed from her wound, Cadance had no time to strike again as she felt herself roughly being accosted by two different sets of hooves. She wanted to scream but suddenly her body arched in pain as the world fell away in a terrible flash of magic.

Chrysalis was panting as her horn still smoked from the curse she'd cast from her place on the ground. Her two changeling warriors released the unresponsive mare allowing her to slump forward on the ground, unconscious.

Jadzia went about concocting a changeling pod while Kirai rushed to their monarch's side. "Are you alright?"

Chrysalis winced, "No… but that was the plan."

"You certainly know how to piss a pony off…"Kirai grumbled as she helped her stand.

"It's a gift," Her monarch winked despite the pain she felt from Cadance's assault. The physical wounds and bruises she sustained in addition to the toxic emotion she absorbed was enough for her body to kick into overdrive in an attempt to heal itself. Plus with the emotion she would send home, it would help rid her body of the excessive amount of love she'd built up.

She found no joy in what she had to do to the alicorn, but it was necessary. If she were honest with herself, and she was, she envied Cadance to a certain extent taking pleasure in the fact that Shining Armor subconsciously gravitated to her. But that didn't mean she took pleasure in hurting the mare to the point that she just had. Cadance truly hated her. Enough to make her physically sick from the animosity and that was saying something.

"The chrysalis is almost ready," Jadzia called as she went about enchanting the pod.

"Good," With Kirai's help, Chrysalis ambled over to the unconscious mare. Staring down at Cadance's ruined face, she frowned before concentrating on a spell that would heal the wound. A soft green glow ran up and down the length of the scar as it closed the flesh leaving the Princess scar-less.

"Give her something to justify that 'dislike' she has for me." Chrysalis said offhandedly as she set out to heal her own wounds. Her shoulder throbbed unforgivingly making her falter. "It's almost over… Once Cadance is married, we can all go home," was her soft encouragement. "True love can conquer anything..."

* * *

**A/N: ** An appearance by the real Cadance!

I bet you thought Chrysalis had committed suicide earlier. Lol. I know I think so when I read it and I wrote it. If anyone can think of a better way to word that part, I'm all ears. My sister was all, 'No she didn't!' when she read it. On to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Much to Shining Armor's relief, Cadance had recovered just fine from whatever had been wrong. She even entertained a visit from a couple of friends at his urging. Despite her exhaustion, she seemed to be much more relaxed. The two had shared a peaceful breakfast in the garden before he had to accompany Celestia to neutral territory for another summit with the griffins.

Shining Armor was still grinning from her goodbye kiss as he sat across from Celestia in her personal carriage. The summit party consisted of Celestia, himself and three other soldiers. They really were finalizing the details of what looked to be a peaceful and mutually beneficial alliance.

The Captain of the guard absently stared out of the window as he thought over all that was happening. In a week, he'd be married: an idea that frightened him as much as it excited him. He didn't even notice the level of scrutiny his ruler regarded him with.

"I never got a chance to congratulate you, Captain." The sound of the Sol Alicorn's voice prompted him to blink as he turned to give her his attention.

"Uhh… thank-you, Princess." He flushed despite the solemn expression on his face. Cerulean eyes searched her pristine features for any clue about the destination of the pending conversation.

Celestia's expression gave nothing away. "You've made my niece very happy. I admit I had my doubts about the two of you, but watching you interact over the past few months has given me insight. I don't think I've ever seen a couple so in-tune with each other over such a short period of time. So congratulations." Shining Armor released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he realized Celestia was giving him her blessing.

"Thank you, ma'am," he managed.

Celestia smirked, "My sister would like to have a word with you as well." His eyes widened making the other giggle. "You're not out of the woods yet, but I don't think she'll scar you too badly. I don't think Cadance would appreciate that too much." She laughed at the expression on his face. "Relax, Captain,

I'm teasing." She assured with mirth filled eyes.

Shining Armor gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

Just as the atmosphere lightened, Celestia went into business mode. "However, there is something that I think needs to be brought to your attention. As Captain of the Royal Guard, I am entrusting this grave assignment to you. Equestria's safety, as well as your wedding's success rests solely upon your shoulders…"

When Shining Armor had first mentioned Celestia's request to her, Chrysalis had been upset for a number of reasons.

*LOVEME*

"Who does she think she is?" She stormed bursting into her room.

Shining Armor raised a brow at his marefriend as he cautiously trailed behind her shutting the door. After returning from duty, he sought out his bride-to-be to inform her that he wouldn't be able to help with much planning because of his latest assignment. Celestia wanted him to cast a defense spell that would serve as a barrier encompassing all of Canterlot.

"I'm pretty sure she's one of the rulers of Equestria... And your Aunt." He added as an afterthought.

Cadance whipped her head around to glare at the stallion. The fire that burned in her candy colored eyes stopped him from saying anything else. He'd never seen her so upset before.

"I don't care who she is, she can't just ask you to do something like that!" Chrysalis exhaled before trying to get her emotions underway. She was worried that something might have happened to Odonata. The thought of losing any of her hive bothered her, but Odonata was like a surrogate mother to her. After using the type of transportation spell that they had used, Jadzia and Kirai didn't have enough energy to cast it a second time so close to the first, so her healer had to fly back home herself. "Did she at least say why?" She finally asked trying to calm her voice.

"Just that there'd been some weird sightings and that she'd rather be safe than sorry especially with the wedding."

"So no pony was hurt?" She asked after a while.

"No."

"Was any 'thing' hurt?" She persisted with shrewd eyes.

He sighed as he hoof faced. "Cadance you know I can't-"

"Was there?"

Another sigh. "No, there wasn't."

Chrysalis nodded as she took a deep breath. At least Odonata was safe, but that meant she wouldn't be able to communicate with the healer, or any of her children, as the force field would act as interference disrupting her magical connection to her home. Chrysalis trusted Odonata, but this raised the risk of being discovered. She would be cutoff with only Jadzia and Kirai to assist.

Shining Armor wanted to be annoyed, but the look on Cadance's face as she chewed on her bottom lip made him soften. She was worried. "Cadance... don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine." He reassured placing his hooves on her shoulders. "Nothing's going to get in the way of our wedding, okay?" Chrysalis couldn't help but cringe at the words 'our wedding.' She shrugged out of his grasp as she chose to focus on the topic at hand rather than her personal feelings about their upcoming nuptials.

"Cadance?" The stallion watched as she dropped her gaze.

"It's not that," she relented some of the fire gone from her eyes as it was replaced with genuine concern. "It's just that's a lot to ask from any pony." She confessed to the other thing. She was also miffed that she had to all this wedding stuff by herself, but his health outweighed that. "You're strong, Shining Armor, but no pony's that strong. How could she possibly expect you to conjure a magical shield of that magnitude that can last from now till our wedding? It's ridiculous and not to mention dangerous!" They weren't due to tie the knot for another week. "I'm just upset that she'd ask you to do something like that knowing what you mean to me."

"I'm Captain of the Guard Cadance, it's my job." He chuckled in disbelief. "Even if some other pony could, I'd still do it."

She loved how noble he was, most of the time, but today it only seemed to infuriate her. "That's because you're an oaf." She mumbled folding her forelegs across her chest sitting on her haunches. "You don't owe Canterlot. It's Celestia's city and if any pony could do it with no threat to their health- it'd be her. " She didn't mean to question his strength or loyalty, but by the expression on his face she could tell he took it as such.

"I'm going to do it, Cadance. Despite what you think, I'm fully capable of handling the situation."

She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that... and you know it. You're not the only guard capable of producing defense spells." She softened reaching out to touch him, only for him to dodge her hoof. She pursed her lips, annoyed and hurt by the snuff as well as the expression on his face. "Can't you at least teach some pony else to help you?"

"No." He insisted as he narrowed his gaze. "You're acting like a spoiled filly, Princess. Grow up! "

Candy colored eyes widened in offense before hardening. "I don't care," Chrysalis returned fiercely. "If caring about you makes me a selfish a witch, then color me green because there's nothing you can say to make me go along with this."

"Last I checked I didn't need your permission, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." His eyes were hard as his words stunned her like a slap in the face.

"Fine," She muttered. "You're dismissed, then."

At first it was easy to be mad at him. She was just conveying her concern. It wasn't her fault he was being over-sensitive. The changeling found herself away from the castle more and more. She even spoke with Shade a bit in regards to her findings. But despite having the extra time to herself, she couldn't focus on anything else as her thoughts would stray to the white stallion she was supposed to be marrying in a week's time. She missed him, but her pride would not allow her to bend and apologize.

She was going to his room to talk when she'd found him passed out on the floor. It was her worst case scenario come true.

"Shining!" She cried voice saturated with concern as she dashed to his side urging him to respond. "Shining Armor, wake up!"

The stallion in question moaned before his hazy vision settled on his wife-to-be. " Cadance... I- what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet I have a good idea." She answered as her purple colored eyes flashed with anger. "What do you remember last?"

"The shield... I-" He groaned softly as he tried to push himself up. His head was killing him.

"Don't try to stand..." she instructed, pushing him back down as an idea flashed into her mind. Being a changeling Queen made her privy to all kinds of spells. An energy transfer wouldn't completely fill his magic reserves, but it'd give him a boost and help with his migraines until he was able to get some rest.

"I'm going to try something, okay?"

"Okay..."

Charging her horn, she allowed her magic to bathe him in green light as she transferred the energy that would make him feel better. After a couple of minutes she stared at him with a hopeful expression in her eyes. "Better?" She asked.

"Much," he whispered with a grateful smile on his muzzle. "What did you do?"

She sighed in relief. "I gave you a magic boost, but you need to rest." She fussed over him as he allowed her to help him stand.

"About earlier."

Cadance silenced him with a kiss. "I don't want to think about it," she breathed against his mouth. "These past two days have been torture being mad at you, but seeing you like that... I'm afraid if I think about it anymore me and my 'Aunty' might have a falling out of sorts."

"Cadie," Shining Armor chuckled with tired eyes. "You don't mean that." Candy colored eyes bore into his unrepentantly. "So you do..." Her concern was touching if not a little scary. "Having my fiancé ready to mouth off at Princess Celestia on my behalf is actually kinda sweet." She rolled her eyes. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No..." She blushed, "but I know a way you could show me." She teased suggestively trying to regain control of her emotions. She melted every time he said the words.

"Cadance," he moaned mirthfully. "You just found me passed out on the floor."

She gave him a mock pout, before pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. "I know, but I have just the thing to make you feel better."

Twenty minutes later, the duo found themselves in the more secluded parts of the royal garden with a giant cauldron filled with steaming hot water. The night was cool and calm as the moon shined over the city of Canterlot.

"A rustic styled bubble bath? In the middle of the garden?"

Chrysalis smiled as she sprinkled a generous amount of lavender in the water swirling the petals around until the scent wafted up to her nose. "Scared?" she asked playfully.

"Cadance, anyone can see!" He made it sound so scandalous.

"So... let them. It's not as if we're doing something wrong. I'm sure Luna has better things to watch than you bathing."

Shining Armor stared wide eyed at his fiancé as a fierce blush fanned over his face.

"Wait..." she trailed amused by his embarrassment. "Should I be jealous?" Chrysalis appeared thoughtful as she folded a hoof across her chest and brought the other to her chin. "She is gorgeous though. I didn't know you liked dark and mysterious..." She continued with a wink which made him flush harder as he stuttered some change of subject.

"Cadance, I'm a stallion and stallions do not take bubble baths." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of staining his masculinity with such an offense.

The changeling disguised alicorn rolled her eyes at her fiancé's display. "Yes you do. You'll like it, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything."

Using her magic, she lifted the protesting stallion in the air before dropping him in the hot bath. She smirked as she watched the lavender take effect over his senses. A goofy expression of contentment found its way on his face as the hot water infused with the purple flower soothed his aching muscles and lulled him into relaxation. A moment later, he closed his eyes and Chrysalis wasted no time slipping in with him.

"I told you..." she hummed before engaging him in a tender coupling of lips.

"Mmmm... Cadie, I thought we agreed," he breathed after she'd kissed him opening tired blue eyes.

"I know..." she relented as she moved to grab a cleaning clothe on the side of the cauldron, "But that doesn't mean I can't take care of you. Trust me?" He nodded. Chrysalis' touch had just the right amount of pressure as she took her time cleaning the stallion. Every now and again, she would press a kiss to his mouth, giggling when he'd run his hooves down her body when desire struck him.

When the two were done, Shining Armor was almost asleep. So instead of disturbing the stallion, she teleported them back to his room so she could dry him off and brush the tangles out of his mane as he lay in bed. She'd clean up the cauldron later.

"Cadance," he mumbled as she continued to brush his cerulean mane.

She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Don't paint yourself green."

His words made her laugh as he referenced her comment from their squabble. "My concern for you knows no bounds. But I think you're right... Green is most definitely not this body's color." She stopped her brushing and crawled into bed beside him, cuddling against his backside. "I'm sorry..." She whispered after a while.

"Me too..."


	11. Chapter 11

"What're you doing?" Chrysalis murmured her voice heavy with sleep.

She almost forgot she'd fallen asleep in his quarters. While it wasn't the first time she'd fallen asleep with him, it still didn't look too princess-like for her to spend the night. She only had about an hour's time before she needed to be up and out. His brooding was keeping her from a peaceful sleep. Celestia hadn't even pulled up the sun yet.

Shining Armor sighed as he leaned back with his hooves tucked behind his head. Cerulean eyes took on a grey hue. "It's my sister." She hummed as she remembered the lavender filly who'd never really liked her.

"Twilight?"

"Yeah…"

"I haven't told her about us yet." Was his pensive response.

Chrysalis gave a throaty laugh after she thought over his answer. She always knew he'd end up with the pretty in pink princess- just maybe not in this way. At least Sparkles will be happy with that, she mused as she mentally used the nickname that used to set the younger mare off. "Your sister loves me…" She bit back a snicker as she buried her face in a pillow. She heard him sigh, prompting her to be more serious. "She'll love you no matter what… You know that. Besides you shouldn't have waited so long to tell her."

"I know… I know."

"Shining," she hummed sitting up and stretching her body across his. "Stop stalling and invite her." She kissed him deeply making him relax. "You mean the world to Twilight and if I make you happy, she'll be happy for you." Violet eyes were reassuring as they stared into grey.

He groaned at her blasé attitude. "Cadance…It's not that simple."

"I don't make you happy?" Was her pout.

"Of course."

She chuckled against his neck, before securing another kiss. "Then prove it," she whispered with lidded eyes. He gave a crooked grin before kissing the tip of her nose. She huffed before sitting up on her own. "Seriously, I remember when I used to foalsit your sister and she would go on and on about how she wished we could be sisters. You don't remember?"

He looked sad. "You know I don't…"

She frowned as she thought back to that time in their lives. He wouldn't remember- she'd made sure of that. "I'm crazy in-love with you and you're head over hooves in-love with me- invite your sister. Today, not after the wedding." With a quick peck, and an unfortunate wave of melancholy, she was ready to leave and moved to do so.

"Where are you going?" He asked latching onto her hoof. She threw her mane over shoulder as she turned to look at him. There was a crooked grin on his maw. "I thought I was supposed to be proving something to you."

A slow smirk stretched across her face as she let him reel her in for a kiss. Later, she'd rethink why she pushed the issue of family.

*L*OV*EM*E*

Much to her delight, he'd stopped brooding and took her advice.

When she had seen Shining Armor reuniting with his sister, it made her smile as she thought back to the first time she had seen him. The bond between brother and sister had only strengthened with age. If anypony would be the one to sound the alarm about her it would be Twilight Sparkle. In two days Princess Cadance would be a married mare. More importantly, her species would be a free one.

After taking a deep breath, Chrysalis decided to make her presence known. Walking with her head held high, she received her future in-law with as much grace as appropriate.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" She asked coming up to stand beside her husband-to-be.

"Cadance!" Twilight's eyes lit up as she took in the form of her old foalsitter. The filly she met ten years ago was nowhere near as social as the lavender mare in front of her was. But she was still as straightforward as ever displaying her emotions for everypony to see. The changeling had been prepared to play the role of the loving in-law when the oddest thing happened. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and a do a little shake!"

"What're you doing?" She asked with a furrowed brow. Was… she…

"Cadance, it's me, Twilight!" Indigo eyes searched the Princess' confused visage.

For her reintroduction to the mare to involve Twilight shaking her rump in her face did nothing to improve her opinion of her. Maybe the less she interacted with the mare, the better. Honestly, Chrysalis had never cared much for Twilight Sparkle, a sentiment that Twilight had whole-heartedly reciprocated. "Uh-huh…"

Shining Armor smiled nervously before deciding to take his exit. Despite the conversation he just had with his sister, he knew she still felt a little hurt about being out of the loop. "I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going." He felt the cerise colored mare tense. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" He felt bad about completely skipping out on wedding details since he had been the one to ask, but he had security details to attend to.

"Absolutely," was Cadance's overly cheery response. Did he just dump his sister and her friends on her?

"We'll let you get to it!" Shining grinned as he encouraged his fiancée to follow.

Chrysalis could feel Twilight's eyes on her and it made her realize that the next two days would be as long as they were challenging.

*L0*V3*M3*

If Twilight was a nuisance, then so were her friends- though they were significantly nicer.

She understood that Cadance was a princess, but as a monarch who interacted with her people daily, she wasn't really used to such obsessive idolatry. Not to say she wasn't revered, because she was, but her role in changeling society wasn't nearly as glamorous as one would think.

Chrysalis had never been overly fond of parties. She already had her reservations about marrying Shining Armor, but then for the stallion to dump all the decision-making on her like he couldn't check-in with Twilight's friends further irritated her.

What was the point of hiring party planners and such if she still had to bothered? After she'd gotten over her love-sickness, Shining Armor had made such a big deal about her needing help. Now she was right back at square one.

And if Twilight's friends were something, Cadance's friends were even worse! Wanting to talk about every little thing and go shopping for the sake of shopping. They were more concerned with being in the wedding than doing any actual work.

Despite the chaos, Chrysalis still thought over what to do. She'd come to the conclusion that the only thing she and her ancestor had in common was the love they had for another. If she could tie the knot with Shining Armor as an expression of love, that had to be enough to resonate with Elytra's essence. The alicorn's lover had died before they could wed, maybe her experience could spark a reaction. She was running out of time and it looked as if that was all she had.

*LOV*EME*

Shining Armor loved his sister but sometimes Twilight could be a little over-bearing. He loved that she was so protective as he was much the same, but he honestly hadn't had the time to entertain her and her friends. He still felt bad about dumping them all on Cadance. So when his sister said she needed to talk to him about something, he put on his big brother face and asked what was wrong.

"It's about Cadance…" Twilight began with some hesitance.

"What about her?"

"I think your making-"

A pony was rounding the corner and stopped when they saw the two talking. Brother and sister halted in their conversation when they realized it was Cadance with an anxious expression on her maw.

"Oh, uh, hi, sweetie." He winced at the word still trying to sell his sister on his fiancée.

"She sure has a way of sneaking up on people," was Twilight's sullen reply as she narrowed her eyes at the cerise colored mare.

Cadance pursed her lips ignoring the comment. "Could I speak to you for a moment 'dear?'" She left the two to finish their conversation as she went to wait inside his private office.

"Better see what she wants." Shining Armor smiled apologetically at his sister who just stared back with a furrowed brow. Did her brother just blow her off for Princess Cadance?

Cadance was playing with a lock of hair when he entered. "Look, we need to talk.

"I'm here to talk. What's wrong?" The stallion waited for her to speak her mind.

"It's about your sister." She confessed with a frown. "I think you should be the one to spend time with her. It's not really working out the way I thought it would. I don't think she's okay-"

"I know this is stressful," Shining Armor tried to placate to which Cadance shook her head. "Look, look, she's okay-"

"Just listen to me, alright!" She didn't mean to snap but he wasn't listening.

"I'm listening." He surrendered throwing his hooves in the air. Moving around the formally dressed office he went to try on his coat while she was speaking.

"I'm not very good company right now. No no-" She paused when she watched him shrug into the red formal piece. Was he seriously going to wear that on the day of their wedding? "I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that." He was always wearing that! What happened to the traditional wedding everypony had agreed on? She in white, and he in black?

"This was my Favorite uncle's…" Was Shining Armor's explanation as he did a little spin in said item.

"And…" Cadance folded her forelegs across her chest. He wasn't too busy to make that decision, was her mental gripe.

"And I think I should wear it." Cerulean eyes were fading grey as he felt an argument setting in. He knew he had all but skipped out on wedding planning, but now she was being ridiculous.

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am!" A migraine set in causing him to stumble. "Ah!"

Cadance sighed "Oh 'dear' are you getting another one of your headaches?" She'd have to tell him how fake their pet names sounded later on. Focusing on the task at hand, she used another energy transfer spell to help him with the pain.

"Gyah!" Magic the color of Chartreuse swallowed his form before seeping into his body.

"Feeling better?" she asked ignoring the spots that swam in her vision.

"Mm-hm." He shook his head as he adjusted to the foreign feel of Cadence's magic. Cerulean eyes locked on her tired visage. "Twilight!" He had forgotten about his sister.

"Let her go…" Cadance breathed. "I think she left anyway."

He went to look outside his office. "I thought there was something she wanted to tell me." He muttered to himself. "Are you oaky? He turned his attention back to the mare inside his office.

Cadance nodded weakly, showcasing a tired smile. "You know we can't keep this up."

"Cadance," he groaned as he felt another migraine coming. This one completely unrelated to his assignment. "I thought we agreed to not argue about this."

"We're not arguing..." She stuck her nose in the air. "I'm stating facts."

He rolled his eyes at her panache.

"Let's forget this stupid wedding and elope." She pressed closer to him before teasing him with a soft kiss. She could taste his affection making her feel the smallest bit better as they kissed before breaking away from each other.

"What?" He breathed with an amused expression on his face. Every day he saw new things in her that surprised him.

"Can you picture it?" She returned with mischievous candy colored eyes.

"Just me, you and the ocean?" Her voice took on a whimsical tone. "No interruptions..." Cadance leaned forward and flicked her tongue across his ear as she continued in a low voice against his ear. "Making love on the beach the way you like..." A kiss. "No annoying wedding details..." Another kiss. "No shield or responsibilities…"

Shining Armor moaned at idea of Cadence spread open before him on a quiet beach far away from the hectic life of the castle. "When you put it that way..." He buried his face in her rose colored mane.

It was such a domestically normal thing for a husband and wife to do, that Cadance grinned softly at the idea. It was still a route to consider. "What about the perfect Canterlot wedding?"

"I don't need all that." She said seriously. "I just want to be with you."

"I love you," was his response to her sincerity.

"Prove it..."she breathed in his ear.

"I will. Tomorrow… before everypony." The two finally pulled apart. "Ready for practice?"

She smiled as she allowed herself to fall victim to his excitement.

The two emerged from his office with smiles. Tomorrow they'd be married and all of this madness would be over.

*LO*ve*ME*

"I'm not gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!" There had been fire in indigo eyes when Twilight had shouted her objection to Cadance and Shining Armor's union at practice. Everypony had gasped surprised by the lavender mare's behavior.

It was all over…

Everything she'd worked for, and all she'd sacrificed… had it all been for naught? It couldn't have been. Sweet Maker, it couldn't have been.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Chrysalis had cried just like the real Cadance.

"Because you're evil! Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're going to ruin my brother's life!" The fear that flowed through her veins was unlike any she'd ever experienced. Was it really going to end like this?

Twilight had literally chased her out like some heroine of old.

Now she was back in Cadance's room scrambling over her options before it all went to hell. "There's still time," She tried to reassure herself as she wildly paced the room she found herself in.

Everypony back in that hall had stared at her with a mix of emotion she didn't care to decipher. She had fled trying to salvage what she could. She wasn't sure who believed who.

"Damn that Twilight Sparkle!" She cursed.

She could taste Shining Armor's anger before she left and for once she was truly afraid of what he might do. She knew how much his sister meant to him, and if Twilight objected…

"Jadzia… and Kirai…." The two dissolved from the shadows and stepped forward with solemn expressions on their coal faces. Chrysalis stood as tall as she could as she tried to calm her fiercely beating heart. It was now or never and the situation demanded she make a choice. So she chose with a heart made of stone and ice.

"Bring me all that are able bodied. Tell them that a love like no other is here in Canterlot and that it is theirs if only they trust me."

The two stared up at their monarch with wide eyes filling with surprise. "Yes your majesty."

Her ear twitched as the sound of hoof steps reached her. The two shifted their forms before falling into character.

"Princess!" The two cooed as maids. "Are you alright?"

Chrysalis sobbed loudly. "Everything's ruined!" And she knew that without a shadow of doubt that it was.

Just as expected, Shining Armor entered clearing his throat. "I need to speak with the Princess. Alone." The trio exchanged looks having a conversation all their own, before the two maids nodded and stepped away from the weeping mare. "We will do as you asked," they said to both the Princess and the stallion as they took their exit.

Their Queen had been very specific with her instructions.

Chrysalis could taste his anger and turned away from him, playing her part till the end. "Are we… done now?" She tucked a stray lock away refusing to look at him.

What happened next truly surprised her.

"No…" Was his concerned tone next to her ear. He was already by her side having traversed the distance as the maids were leaving. "I love you, Cadance…" He tapped the bottom of her chin with a hoof, urging her to look at him.

"But Twilight's your sister!" Was her miserable reply. He picked her over Twilight? This was a testament that chipped at her heart. She could remember a time when he had done exactly the opposite.

"And she'll get over it… I could never get over losing you…"

She sobbed for real as she threw her forelegs around him. What had she done? She lamented. How could she choose like this? "I love you, never forget that."

He grinned before giving her a light kiss. "Can we finish our practice now?"

She shook her head. "I want to practice something else…" She pressed her mouth against his, kissing like she wanted to sear her mark upon his soul. Moaning into the act, Shining Armor realized she already had. "I need you," she whimpered against his mouth urging him to hold her tighter.

"Cadance?"

"Shining, make me feel like I'm your wife." Cerulean eyes searched her face for some kind of clue about the anxiousness she displayed. "Please!" With a soft kiss, there were no other words spoken as Shining Armor obliged her. While Chrysalis had no idea what lay in store for her tomorrow, she knew that her life would be forever changed by this wedding.

* * *

**A/N: **Call me lazy but I didn't want to rewrite the entire episode. As you probably noticed though, there is original dialogue sprinkled within this chapter. The next chapter will mark the ending of this arc! Yay!

Did you like it? I hope so! While the prequel to this is unfinished, I know what needs to be done. The final story for this little saga, however, is in the air. If there's anything you'd like to see now would be the time to put it out there. I have an idea but I'm definitely open to suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop!"

A look of horror crossed cerise features as the voice of Twilight Sparkle cut through the castle's great hall. Everypony gasped as they turned to watch the lavender filly. The changeling queen's emotions had been on edge with a mix of things. Fear and outrage battled for dominance twisting and connecting synapses that should have never met in her ailing mind.

"Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother? Why does she have to ruin my special day?" She had cried. Why couldn't that stupid girl mind her business, had been her first thought. But then the voice of the real Cadance reached her ears.

"Because it's not your special day! It's mine!"

Everything was slipping from her grasp and it seemed the tighter Chrysalis held to control her situation, the more it fell. She remembered her mother's words from long ago. Sometimes you had to do things you didn't want to for a greater cause. So she dropped her disguise and played the role of a confident and powerful queen crippling Canterlot from the inside.

What she didn't count on was her love being used against her.

Shining Armor loved Cadance, which Cadance his mind hadn't thought to process. And though the real Cadance was in-love with the stallion she had been crushing on since her teenage years was it true love? As Chrysalis had learned from Discord, magic didn't care about the particulars. So when the two united, bound by a web of lies and arduous emotion, together they were misguided enough to cast a spell that expelled her and her cursed species far from Canterlot. But instead of love setting her free, it obliterated all her hopes and dreams in a giant spectacle of magic.

How did they do it? She wondered as she tumbled with her plans of salvation. How had they managed? Maybe Odonata had been right. Her form continued to streak through the sky. Maybe she wasn't the queen she thought she was.

"_Do you realize how much is at stake here?" The changeling who'd been like a mother to her regarded her with disparaging eyes._

_Chrysalis had stared back at the healer with tired eyes. "I'm not my mother."_

"_That much is apparent," she scolded. "You're in over your head this time, 'Princess.' You better than anypony should know that fairytales aren't real for people like us." The healer always had a way of making her feel like a child. No pony else could get away with speaking to her like this. "If he doesn't kill you, then that ambition of yours surely will… only we'll die with you."_

"_I thought you trusted my judgment..." Came Chrysalis' quiet voice. She was still very much ill from an over-abundance of love._

"_Not when you're following sentiments. 'True love' can't save everypony Chrysalis and you're a foal to think otherwise." Electric eyes were hard as Odonata thought of the decisions she had to make in her Queen's stead. Things were falling apart and she had no idea what the other was trying do. She didn't trust Discord and it seemed her monarch had absolute faith in him. _

"_And tell me… do you have any other suggestions?" Chrysalis forced herself up into a sitting position. "Do you have answers, Odonata?" Candy colored eyes flashed as anger seeped into the cerise colored mare's voice. "You speak so critically of me only after two months of being half of what I am to the hive! There's always a crisis, there's never truly enough for every changeling and yet I always manage to pull you through! You forget how much I give so that all of you may go about blissfully unaware of your lot in this life." Hot Tears ran down false features as her voice cracked. "All I want is for you to trust me…"_

_Odonata sighed as some of her disappointment fled. Sometimes she forgot how idealistic her monarch really was. Chrysalis could make even the most detrimental of slips look like an intricate step in an exotic dance. It was one of her best qualities. Unfortunately, it was also one of her worst. "Perhaps you're not the Queen you thought you were," was her quiet response to the other's heated words. _

The turbulent trip she had taken in response to the spell cast was finally brought to a bone-breaking halt as her streaking form collided soundly with the earth. She screamed as she crashed and tumbled only for the world around her to disappear in a dark fog of unconsciousness.

*l*o*v*e*m*e*

Shining Armor stared at his wife with a solemn expression on his white maw. As he danced amongst his friends and family at his wedding reception he was still mentally processing what everypony had told him in regards to last 48 hours.

He couldn't believe his fiancé had been replaced. He and his wife spun around the ballroom as an officially married couple. Storm cloud eyes took in the festivities around him before his gazed rested on the bright and relieved features of Cadance. Twilight happily chatted with her friends as they were all still apologetic about what happened earlier. Celestia was still explaining what had happened to her sister who looked just as shocked as he felt.

Finally, the song had come to an end and everypony cheered and clapped as the dancing ceased.

"I love you, Shining Armor. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going." Princess mi Amore Cadenza smiled with tears in her violet eyes. "It was your love that saved me." She leaned forward and kissed him the way she always dreamed of kissing him. At first, he tensed but soon relaxed into the action faintly aware of the whistles and cheers in the background.

Cadance grinned as she broke away convinced everything was just as it was supposed to be. The perfect princess for the perfect soldier! "I'm a married mare!" She squealed in delight to which everypony laughed and cheered.

What she didn't notice was the troubled expression on her husband's face when she turned away.

*l*O*V*e*m*E*

Hours later, a changeling awoke to a multitude of sensations, none of them pleasant.

Chrysalis gasped as her heart ached with every beat. She could feel it cracking under the weight of her failure. Harlequin eyes stared up into a dark sky sprinkled with shining stars and a crescent moon. How had she fallen so spectacularly?

The physical pain she felt was drowning out the emotional pain that surely bubbled beneath the surface. A Cool breeze caressed her twisted form encouraging her to take in her surroundings. There were trees for miles as well as a small trail from where she crashed and disrupted the earth. In a forest far from home, Chrysalis was still astonished over all that happened.

She had been so close.

Harlequin eyes blinked away tears as she noticed a dark shape a few meters away from her. She could tell by the trail that preceded the form that it was one of hers. Biting her lip to keep from crying out at the pain that threatened to overtake her, she steeled herself for the price of her actions. Despite a dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, a torn wing, and a sprained back leg, she was still able to move thanks to her body slipping into shock.

Chrysalis reached forward pulling herself closer to the body ahead of her. Another ache pierced her metaphorical heart. 'No… no… no…'

"Odonata..." She croaked. The grass was cool beneath her form as she used her hooves to pull her weakened form through it.

"…"

"Odo..." She sounded so close to crying. "I didn't... I didn't pick him over u... I didn't..."

Still no response.

But hadn't she?

She finally reached the husk ahead of her and pulled it closer to her battered form. "I promise..." She whispered lamenting the lack of warmth and life that had always stood by her side. She repeated the words over and over hoping to convince herself. Was this her fault? Had she trusted when she should not have?

Chrysalis was so tired... and that spell Shi- The spell that was used to remove her from Equestria had taken its toll on her body. She was broken in every way a pony could be. She could barely feel her connection with her people. Maybe they were too far or maybe... maybe... they were gone.

She could tell her surrogate mother was and she couldn't find the strength to cry.

All of the voices that had sounded in her mind... her heart... one by one they were silencing as their life force fled their bodies. She couldn't even comfort them as they lay dying.

An unsettling feeling descended upon her until her entire being was cocooned by a cold numbness that pervaded deep into her bones.

Chrysalis was never one to fear monsters or dragons because she herself was an abomination. But this feeling of solitude was new and it frightened her. She was terrified by what this meant… What it could mean...

This **was** her fault.

Changelings had looked to her for guidance and love and she had betrayed them for another. She got tangled in her own web of hope and belonging and had lost her way and her species.

The Changeling Queen whimpered as the price of her gamble began to sink in. She buried her face in the changeling's husk as this development began to sting and burn.

The numbness had been terrifying but the burning sensation that began to flare in her chest was ten times worse.

"Just let it break..." a voice unlike any other sounded in her thoughts.

Yes, she had wanted to shed her responsibility... but not like this- never like this.

Harlequin eyes were tightly closed as they bled tears and blood. She bit through her lip as she tried to contain the sorrow that was threatening to spill out of her. Every face, every moment, everypony flashed through her mind and it was simply too much.

"Let it break…"

Sobs did not rock her body and curses did not leave her tongue. With a strangled expulsion of breath, Chrysalis' heart had finally shattered as her world slipped away. Harlequin eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell away. Light poured from her dark body as a being from ancient times was awakened from a timeless slumber.

A pony-like entity arose from the being Chrysalis. It was a beautiful mare with a coat the color of the softest buttercream and a mane the hue of coral. She stood tall with closed eyes. Her essence slowly solidified into a physical being as she familiarized herself with this world.

Plum eyes snapped open and the mare once called Elytra tried to process a lifetime of memories. How had she… She blinked as the ghostlike fingers of despair brushed over her heart.

She remembered now… She had lost somepony important and nothing could ease her pain. Her father had… "Discord…." She spoke his name after not having said it for over a millennia.

Discord apparated with an unusually solemn expression on his face. The two regarded each other silently before the draconequus broke the silence. "Do what needs to be done." Were his words to the daughter he'd punished a millennia ago.

She bowed deeply before spreading her wings in a grand sweeping gesture. Once again plum colored orbs were closed as the alicorn concentrated her magic on the task at hand. Her newly resurrected form was swallowed in ivory light as the energy responded to her desire. With a surge of blinding magic she flew high into the sky before dispersing into the four winds to set right what she had made wrong.

Discord watched as Elytra's magic streaked through the night sky showering the land with its influence. It was a grand display of white magic that was sure to attract attention. Finally, his unholy gaze fell to the unconscious changeling at his feet.

He unconsciously flicked his tongue as a thoughtful expression came over his face. Chrysalis and the husk she had clutched were glowing with the soft influence of Elytra's magic. Moments later, the husk faded away as Chrysalis remained mercifully unconscious.

What would become of her, he did not know. But he knew that for better or worse, her life was that of her own choosing.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the end! Remember to check out **"Sweet Hearts and Princesses" **for some young love fluff. There will be a sequel to this so keep an eye out. Thanx for your readership and I'll catch you guys around!


End file.
